MyMikoAcademia
by GaaraxKagome
Summary: The well has been sealed up for three years and Kagome had no choice, but to move on with her life despite her accomplishments and achievements she has made she still felt empty and unhappy. On the day of her graduation where she was suppose to meet with her family to go out and celebrate. She meet someone who can fulfill her wish reuniting her with her beloved but for a price...
1. Midorikocalls!Newadventureawaits!

**Author Notes: Hi everyone I'm back!!! Lol never have I thought in a million years will I return to the fan fiction scene. I thought I will be done with fanfiction and done writing stories, but after reading these two incredible inuyasha/my hero academia stories where Kagome and Bakugo are a couple. It inspire me so much that I want to create my own story and lol this time hopefully finish my story since I know I haven't finish my other story and I'm sorry to say guys that I lost motivation and interest in that story, but don't worry this one I doubt I will lose interest and I will see to it that it gets finished. So just to let you guys know this story will follow the anime not the manga (since I didn't read my hero academia manga) all the way through until the anime ends. So for example I finished season 3 arc of my hero academia I will have to wait until the next season comes for me to start writing the next arc because I want this story to follow the anime as possible but at the same time not make it the same. I want it to be unique and separate from the anime. So yeah just wanted to say and I hope you enjoy my story. Fair warning though I am bit rusty since I haven't written a story in like forever so hopefully in each chapter my writing improves. **

**Before we start...I would like to thank Akuma-Chibi for her wonderful story "A Friend of Time" and ReddPhantom for her story lol that I am still waiting for her to update and please don't leave this story hanging because I read that story over and over again "The Miko Hero." If you guys haven't read those stories yet lol why are you waiting for? Do it now. Do it right now. Trust me you are not going to regret it. **

**Anyways let's get on with it and hope you enjoy!!**

**I do not own Inuyasha nor My Hero Academia**

_Italics mean: Kagome or other characters are thinking to themselves._

_..._

Chapter 1:Midoriko calls! A new adventure awaits!

A raven girl was floating in a dark void where the only company she had was the Shikon jewel in its completed form. The jewel glow brightly patiently waiting for the young school girl to go and make her wish of escape.The young girl was wearing a long sleeve white blouse with a green collar that had a little red bow tie on the middle and green, short skirt. She also wore long, white socks that reach below her knees and brown school shoes. The young maiden had brown eyes that were filled with sadness and grief. The young woman named was Kagome..Kagome Higurashi. She had to make a decision which was either to put her trust in Inuyasha to come and rescue her or give into her fear and wish upon the jewel to escape. Despite being overwhelm with loneliness and fear, Kagome was determined that Inuyasha will come for her so she chose to wait for her beloved half demon.

She didn't had to wait for long as Inuyasha slice through using the power of tetsusaiga to slice open a portal that lead to her. Kagome filled with happiness and relief, jump at Inuyasha's arms and embrace him tightly afraid if she were let him go that he would disappear forever. Inuyasha hugged her back relief to see her alive and well. Kagome and Inuyasha loosened up their hold on each other a little to stare at each other's eyes. Their eyes were filled with passion and desire chose that moment to close their eyes and press their lips against each other conveying their feelings into one long passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before they both had to stop and take a breather. Inuyasha places his forehead on her forehead as he tries and regains his breath. Kagome seeing this only smiles and rub her forehead affectionately against his.

Unfortunately they could not stay like this for much longer as they had to deal with their current situation. Kagome glare at the pink object that was responsible for so many deaths and grief in utter hatred. "I'm ready to make my wish now" said the Miko making the jewel shine brightly at her response. " I wish for you to disappear..."Kagome paused at her sentence as she watched the jewel slowly start to crack. "Forever!!" The Shikon hearing Kagome's wish shattered into a million pieces and teleported Kagome and Inuyasha back in her era where there waiting for them was her mother, her brother, and her grandpa. Kagome with tears pouring down at her eyes at seeing her family, leaped out of the bones eater well and embrace her family tightly sobbing in at her mother's chest as they all cried together in happiness of being reunited once again. Kagome let go of her family and turned and look at inuyasha about to thank him for saving her hide once again but as soon as she turned to look at the half-demon her eyes widened in absolute horror as she watched her beloved half-demon slowly disappearing before her very eyes. Inuyasha notices this stares at Kagome with shock display at his eyes and without thinking immediately reaches out for Kagome. Kagome without hesitation stretches her hand towards Inuyasha while running towards him hoping and praying that she will get to him in time, but it was futile as Kagome was close enough to reach her hand to his it became transparent as Kagome watch her hand to right through Inuyasha's hand and that was when Inuyasha's body completely disappear without a trance leaving only behind dust from where his body use to be.

Kagome with tears pouring down her face, jumps inside of the bone eater well hoping and praying that it will take her back to the past..back to him...but to her disappointment she was met with the cold, hard ground of the well making her sobbed even harder. Not giving up, she let out a scream and start digging soil. Scraping the dirt underneath the well trying desperately to transport back to Inuyasha's time. Kagome heard someone climbing down the well, but she ignored them and kept digging until a hand grabbed her shoulder and give it a tight squeeze of comfort. Kagome stop digging and turn and look at her mother who was smiling sadly at her. Kagome could only stare at her mother as more tears start leaking out dripping down to her face to the cold, soft dirt as more tears follow through and without warning Kagome jump into her mother's arms as she wrap her arms around her mother's tiny waist and buried her head in her mother's blouse like a crying young child seeking comfort from their parent. Kagome's mother was caught by surprise by Kagome's hug and watch the young teen cried her eyes out in despair crying out for her beloved..crying out that she will never see him again...Kagome's mother eyes were filled with pain for her daughter and knowing that words will not help comfort young priestesss at any way, so Kagome's mother can only hug her daughter and stroke her hair.

Three years...

Three years..has been passed since the well had been sealed. Kagome had no choice but to move on with her life, so she decided to make up the classes she missed when she was in the feudal era and finally graduated middle school to go to high school. After three years of high school, Kagome at the age of eighteen was about to graduate high school. Kagome thought long and hard about her future and she decided to apply to college to study as a nurse to continue helping people. Yep her future was set and stone but yet despite her accomplishments, she could not help but feel unhappy.

Kagome let out sigh as she continue walking up the set of stairs in her shrine house to go with her family to her high school graduation.

_I wish Inuyasha was here to attend my graduation_..._I wonder what he and the others are doing right now? Are they thinking about me as much as I am thinking about them or did they forget about me and move on with their lives?.._

Kagome shook her head and slap both of her cheeks together.

_No! No!No! No more thinking about the Feudal Era! or Sango...Miroku...Shippō..Kirara...and..and..Inuyasha.That part of my life is over now. I Kagome Higurashi, hereby close that chapter of that story and begin a new chapter of a different story. Besides...if they were here right now, they would tell me to move on and be happy for their sakes. _

Having that thought in mind, Kagome was filled with determination and quickened her pace up the stairs. Finally after reaching the top, kagome was about to enter her house until something pulse inside her making her halted her movements.

_What was that?!?_

Kagome look at every direction trying to find out what was making her senses in high alert. When she found nothing of the ordinary, she close her eyes and pinched her temple letting out annoyed sigh.

_I must be losing my mind. Okay after my graduation party, I definitely will be heading home for nice, long hot steaming bath and afterwards a nice, long nap. _

Kagome hummed in contentment with that idea and began her walk to her house when once again her senses were alerting her of a powerful presence nearby and it seems to be coming from the well house!?!?

_Okay that's it!!! I had enough! _

Kagome growled out of frustration as she angrily marched towards the well house.

_Out of all the days of me going completely insane. It had to be the day of my graduation. Ugh! Can't I just have one day of me being happy just one! That is all I ask! _

Kagome stop when she face the door that lead inside of the sacred well and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

_No one is there...it is all in my mind..No one is there...it is all in my mind..No one is here..it is all in my mind.._

Kagome continue chanting those sentences in her mind as she gripped tightly on the door handle of the Shōji. Closing her eyes and bracing herself for the worse, she slide the Shōji hard to the side feeling the wind coming out of the well blowing her long, wavy hair away. Kagome still had her eyes closed afraid to see something or someone standing right at her face and looking at her, but not wanting to be a chicken about it. Kagome squinted her eyes a little bit to take a peek.

_Please don't let someone be standing right in front of me..Please don't let someone be standing right in front of me...Please don't someone be standing right in front of me..._

Shaking in fear, she suck in her breath and open her eyes fully preparing for the worse and there inside of the well house she saw...she saw...nothing. Absolutely nothing except for the well of course but yeah nothing out of the ordinary. No creepy person standing in front of her face waiting for the moment for her to open her eyes for it to say boo and she faint and died out of a heart attack. The only thing creepy here is the ancient well that use to take her to the world where demons exist and devour people alive. Kagome let out a huge sigh of relief and chuckle at herself for being so dang paranoid.

_See girl what do I tell you. It was all in your mi..._

Kagome...

Kagome let out a terrified yelp and quickly turn around to find the source of the voice but found nothing there.

_I'm losing it! I'm really losing it! I did not just felt someone whispering my name in my ear just now...it is all in my mind...it is all in my mi..._

Ka...go...me...

Kagome shivering in fright look at all directions to find the source of the voice but yet again found nothing.

"Haha!!Souta very funny haha you got me. You got me really good. Now stop playing around and get out of the brushes or whatever!!

Ka...go...me

Ka...go...me

Ka..go..me

"Souta this isn't funny!" If you don't stop with this prank right now, I am going to tell my mom on you. You hear me ya little brat" Kagome yelled out hoping her brother will get the hint and come out of the brushes or whatever laughing saying "gotcha"

However as soon as she said that, the voices have gotten louder and louder making Kagome winced and cover her ears.

Ka..go...meee

Ka...go..meee

Ka..go..meee

_I'm starting to think this isn't a prank._

"What do you want?!?! Leave me alone!!" Kagome yelled out in desperation but the voices kept getting louder and louder making her fall down in fetal position still covering her ears and closing her eyes in pain.

Ka..go...meeee

Ka...go...meee..

Go away...please go away..stop bothering me...please someone save me...Sango...Miroku..Shippo...Inuyasha?

Kagome felt a tear slowly dripping down her face.

Please leave me alone...leave me alone!!

"Kagome?"whispered feminine voice in concern. Kagome widened her eyes and immediately embrace the being and started sobbing on their blouse that for some reason felt cold to touch.

"Oh mom...mommy I was so scare... I felt something in the well house and I went there to investigate...and saw...nothing and then...then...I hear these voices calling my name over and over again...and I...i...I'm so terrified...mom.." Kagome rambled on and on gripping tightly of the blouse as her "mother" listened to her in silence and rub her hair in comfort.

"I...I'm so happy you are here mom..I" Kagome finally look up at what she presumed to be her mother in a smile but her smile soon faded and her eyes widened in terror. She let out a scream and jump away. The person she was hugging was not her mother, but a strange woman who oddly looks familiar like she seen her somewhere before.

"You are not my mother..."Kagome whispered silently to herself but the being heard her and let her out a warm smile and raise both of her hands in surrender letting her know that she did not wish her any harm.

_Pfft..yeah that is what a serial killer will do after they lure their victims to a false sense of security and when their guard is down they choose the moment to cut off their heads or something..._

Kagome did what any sane person will do. She got up quickly and started running to her house like a crazy person screaming at her family to call the police, but before she step five feet away from the stranger. She was immediately electrocuted by a large, blue barrier making her scream in pain. The stranger seeing this raise her hand and drop the barrier quickly muttering apologies to Kagome while Kagome was burned from head and toe swaying left and right in confusion.

Mmm mom what you are cooking dinner? It smells good...

Kagome roll her eyes and fainted in the ground where she dreamt of nothing but darkness, strangely for the first time since the well have been sealed she slept peacefully.

...

Kagome slowly started fluttering her eyes trying so hard to wake up, but ugh she haven't slept that well in a long time that all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. She would have if it wasn't for this stupid bright blue light.

_Wait blue light?!?!?_

Kagome woke up suddenly and sat up only to have her head collided with the stranger's head making them both muttered "ow" at the same time. Kagome rubbed her forehead and look up at the stranger who was also rubbing her forehead. Kagome took that time to study this mysterious woman's appearance. She notice that this stranger wore traditional Japanese battle armor if the armor plate on her chest and shoulders weren't a dead giveaway. She had long and beautiful raven hair that reached all the way to her bottom. Her eyes were brown like hers and the stranger wore blue eye shadow that compliments her eyes quite nicely and had her lips painted red making her features stand out. Overall she was gorgeous heck she will give Kikyo a run out for her money just by how stunning she was.

_Wait Kikyo.._

Kagome gasp and pointed her finger at her. "Wait I know who you are..you are Midoriko right? The legendary priestess that fought many demons for three days and three nights and creator of the sacred jewel...what are you doing here in my era? Aren't you suppose to be dead..aren't..yo...before Kagome can ramble on any further, Midoriko place a finger on Kagome's lips silencing her.

"Yes my child it is I Midoriko, the creator of the shikon jewel and the fallen priestess that has perished many years ago. I have been sent here world by the Almighty One to ask you for your help.

"My help.p...on wh..at?" Kagome mumbled struggling to talk with my Midoriko's finger still on her lips, which Midoriko quickly withdraw to allow Kagome to speak properly.

"Kagome Higurashi...

"You can just call me Kagome." Kagome interrupted Midoriko but quickly realizing her mistake. Kagome bow down. "Um..I mean Kagome Higurashi is fine oh holy one..err please don't obliterate me" Kagome quietly pleaded making the older priestess chuckle.

"Raise your head child.You have no reason to fear me. I wish you no harm" Midoriko reassured Kagome making Kagome raise her head and stare at the ancient priestess.

"So then "Kagome" what would you say if I told you that I have the power to take you back to the Feudal Era to see your friends?

"I would laugh and call you insane." Kagome replied bluntly but seeing Midoriko glare at her made her gulped and she quickly retracted. "I mean if you were a regular person...haha" Kagome laughed scratching her cheek nervously. A nervous habit of hers when she is face with an uncomfortable or scary situation.

Midoriko let out a sigh. "As I was saying..I can use my powers and make the well transport you back to the feudal era; however once you do, you can never return in this era ever again. You will be stuck in the Feudal Era forever."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "But what is the catch? Obviously you didn't come all this way just to help me get back to the Feudal Era."

"Yes you are correct my child. I can fulfill your wish, but just like making a wish on the sacred jewel it will come with a price." Midoriko stare seriously at Kagome making sure she had her attention for the next part.

"That cost will be for you to defeat someone..a powerful foe from another world."

Kagome was about to open her mouth and say something, until Midoriko's glare made her close her mouth and listen to what she had to say without any interruptions.

"This foe has this ability where in that world is call a "quirk" that takes away other people's powers..abilities and use it for evil..his name is All for one. An evil man that wishes nothing but world domination and destruction. He would not rest until he succeeds but that is when you come in my young priestess...only you are able to defeat him. You have the ability to destroy him thanks to your purification powers that can destroy anything that is corrupted and villainous. Only you have the power to do so Kagome...once you defeat him, I will come back and retrieve you then you can make whatever wish you want. Doesn't matter what it is...

Kagome opened her mouth again."Except..for wishing to destroy "All for one" that is beyond my power" chuckled Midoriko making Kagome blush out of embarrassment for almost asking a stupid yet obvious question.

Midoriko clapped her hands together making Kagome jumped out of fright. "Now then you understand everything, would you accept going on another dangerous journey to bring peace and balance back to the world like you did in the Feudal Era become a hero or would you want to stay here and live a normal life? The choice is up to you Kagome..listen I know this is a lot to take in and I can give you a couple of days to th...

"I do it!!!" Kagome replied quickly cutting off Midoriko making Midoriko blinked her eyes in surprise.

"Uh..are you sure you do realize that this will be a dangerous mission...a mission that you may not come alive in...

"Yes I'm sure. I know the risks. I know it will be dangerous...I know I might die..but you know after the well closed and I could not see my friends anymore..something inside me die that day...life was never the same anymore ...I try so hard to be happy to move on for the sake of my family and for the sake of my friends but I can't...I just can't...

Kagome wipe the tears that were leaking out. "But either way death doesn't scare me anymore...what scares me is never seeing Inuyasha ever again."

_Umm weren't you scare a few minutes ago??_

Midoriko thought looking in the young priestess with sweat drop.

"But nonetheless..Kagome continue on with her speech interrupting Midoriko's thoughts. I do whatever it takes to see my friends. I don't care about the risks or consequences. I'm ready!!" Kagome held out both of her fists determinedly making the ancient priestess smile at her devotion and determination.

"Alright if you are sure...

"100 percent sure" once again interrupted Kagome.

"Okay 100 percent sure we will leave right this instant" Midoriko turn away from Kagome and walk towards the well.

"Wait we are leaving...right now??"questioned Kagome causing Midoriko stop to let out a sigh and sweat drop. "So oblivious..but yes we are leaving right now the sooner you get to another world the better. You can start by saying goodbye to your family who I might add are standing right behind us."Midoriko said pointed behind Kagome and sure enough there was her family standing there and holding what look to be pans in their clutches as if they were preparing to hit Midoriko with the back of her head when she wasn't looking.

_Were they watching us the whole entire time? Ugh I got a lot of explaining to do._

Kagome let out a sigh and walk to her family until she was standing face to face with them. They all look so sad before Kagome open her mouth and said anything that is when her mother held up a hand to silence her. Kagome's mother smile warmly at her. "You should go Kagome."

This cause Kagome's eyes to widen in disbelief and was about to reply until her mother once again raise her hand to silence her once again letting her know that she wasn't finish."Even since the well has been sealed up,I have been noticing lately how unhappy you are being here. I know how much you miss your friends and even though this is extremely painful for me...Kagome's mother's voice starts to crack and she starts shaking immensely. Kagome's mother look up at her daughter with a smile and tears pouring down in her eyes. "I want you to be happy Kagome, so please don't worry about us. We will be fine."

Kagome's own tears start to stream down at her face listening to her mother's words and she look at her grandfather and Souta to see if they also agreed on letting her go on this quest and as if they read her mind they both nod their heads in a yes. Her younger brother Souta step forward with tears streaming down at his face. "Yeah sis don't worry about my mom and gramps. I will take care of them. Just go and save that world so you go and be with Inuyasha."

Kagome could not hold it much longer and embrace her brother which her brother returned the hug.They both of them started to sobbed together. "Sniff..when did you...become..sniff..so mature you little brat?" Kagome let out a weak chuckle hugging her brother tightly.

"Kagome I don't mean to ruin this delicate moment with your family, but we don't have that much time."Midoriko's cough signaling the young priestess to quickly wrap this up.

Kagome look at Midoriko and nodded her head. Kagome let go of Souta and ruffling his hair before making her way to her grandpa who embrace her immediately as soon as she was at his side. Kagome smiled and hugged her grandfather. "Make us proud Kagome"grandfather said with tears in his eyes."I will grandfather. Thank you." Kagome give him one last tight squeeze of her grandfather before letting him go and walking towards Midoriko who was patiently waiting outside of the well house for her. Kagome halted her movements and look behind her to glance at her family one final time.

Kagome smiled and did a tiny wave of goodbye to her family. "Please Souta take good care of mom and grandpa while I am gone." Souta grinned at his sister and give her a thumbs up. "You can count on me sis. Now go before we go and change our minds."

"I love you guys so much."Kagome cried before she ran towards Midoriko and stop until she was a few inches at her.

Midoriko smiled sadly at the young Miko and place a hand on Kagome's shoulder comforting her. "You ready Kagome?"

Kagome wipe her tears with the back of her hand and hiccuped while nodding at her. Midoriko walk to the well with Kagome walking behind her and they both stop when they were close to the ancient well.

"Before you go, let me unlock the chains that prevent you from releasing your powers in this world." Midoriko muttered placing a hand on Kagome's chest. Midoriko's hand starts to glow blue and it travels to Kagome's chest making Kagome shiver. Her entire body began to glow blue and Kagome heard the sounds of a chains breaking apart inside of her soul. Kagome felt like a weight has been lifted off her soul and felt her powers coming back at full force causing her whole body to change from blue to pink. Midoriko seeing this, drop her hand and reached behind her back and took out what appears to be a bow and held it up for Kagome to take.

"I think you are going to need this on your journey." Midoriko said in amusement making Kagome's squealed in excitement as she grab her new bow and start to admiring it with her eyes sparkling in glee at seeing something that reminded her of the Feudal Era.

"Before you go, I wanted to give you this last bit of information, the world that you are going to is unlike this world and Feudal Era.."Midoriko said looking up at the ceiling of the well house as if she is trying to see the night sky..."this world consists of people who were born with powers call"quirks" that enable them to fly, shoot fire out of their mouths and anything. These people use their powers for the greater good of humanity and become what people in your era call "heroes" who used their powers to help save innocent lives who unfortunately don't have that luxury of having that power. You see Kagome in that world eighty percent of people have these "quirks" while others do not. So it is up to the heroes to come and save the day though...they are some of these "heroes" that use their powers for selfish reasons like money, fame, and women." Midoriko let out a snort of disgust as if ashame of the people who used their powers for selfish reasons instead of good reasons.

"But they are not the worst though. While some use their powers for good. There are others who use their powers for evil and those people are what their world refer to as the "villains." Evil people willing to even going so far as to kill innocent lives and disrupt the peace to get what they want."

Kagome stop admiring her bow to listen to the ancient priestess taking every bit information in.

"Of course not only will you be fighting All for one, but these other villains as well so in order for you to fully prepare. I will need you priestess to attend this school call U.A. High where you will continue on your training as a priestess and learn how to fully grasp your powers before the time comes where you have to face off "All of One and I am afraid this time Inuyasha and your friends would not be there to help you. You will be completely on your own Kagome."

Midoriko grab ahold on Kagome's hands and stare intently at Kagome's eyes. "I have full faith on you priestess. I know without a doubt that you will do well on your quest."

Kagome stare at Midoriko's face all of a sudden feeling weight on her decision to go on this mission, but before she can tell Midoriko that she change her mind on going on this quest.

Midoriko push her lightly but it was enough to make Kagome stumble upon her feet and fell backwards in the well causing her to scream as she continue falling down in the bottomless pit of the well.

"Good luck" muttered Midoriko staring down at the bottom of the well.

...

**Author's Notes: Anddddd..we are done! Whew! Took me forever to upload this story and I would have uploaded it soon if I had a laptop so I had to use the app to put this story out there so if you see mistakes, spelling errors, or grammar errors here and there that is why. Anyways I would like to do something different and interact with you lovely people by asking you at the end of the chapter a question. So my first question is what is your favorite Inuyasha character and why? Mine is Kikyo and the reason why I like Kikyo way more than I do with Kagome is that Kikyo is a badass like in this episode that I forgot what was it call the way where she waited for the demon turtle poke his head out and attack her for her to turn around and shoot an arrow at it destroying it completely was pure badass. Something that I wish Kagome will have. **


	2. Chapter2

**Author's Notes: Wow just wow! I am speechless so I just want to quickly say thank you to all for favoriting and liking this story that to be honest I thought Inuyasha and my hero academia community was dead since not that many people create that many stories of these two amazing anime so imagine my surprise when I saw that I was being floor with overwhelming support and love of my story, which I wrote it for my own entertainment. Thank you so much for your support it means the whole world to me and it made the rest of my life. Thank you for the bottom of my heart you guys. I would like to apologize for taking a while with this story because the thing that sucks about being a writer is that you never satisfied with your own chapter so this chapter I had to rewrite more than three times. It was very difficult chapter to write and I thought I would never finished, but finally I'm glad at last that I did. So in this chapter we will have new characters that are not from Inuyasha and my hero academia. Characters that I created and name for the reason I will list below at the end of the story. So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

**nx2u: Yeah I agree! Kirara is best anime kitty ever :3 **

**I do not own Inuyasha nor my hero academia. **

_Italics is Kagome or other characters are thinking to themselves. _

_..._

My Miko Academia Chapter 2: Houston We are not Tokyo anymore! Meet Reizo, the old retired hero and his wife Seido.

It was exactly three pm in the afternoon and it was a sunny day outside.

What _a_ _perfect_ _day_ _to_ _go_ _and_ _water_ _the_ _plants_.

The older woman thought happily as she open the door that lead outside to her backyard where her lovely garden was.

The mature woman whistle a happy tune as she approached her garden full of colorful flowers and with her blue, plastic watering can she gently pour water on each flower making sure her thirsty plants had enough water to satisfied their thirst.

The older woman sighed happily enjoying listening to the sounds of the water dripping down on the soil where her flowers are. She was right about done watering her plants, until she notice what appears to be a pink light shining so brightly behind her for her to notice.

She look back and saw the well that she had in her backyard was glowing pink. Her black eyes widen in shock and before she can do anything, all of a sudden the well stop glowing and she heard what appears to be a huge splash of water as if someone jump in the well.

The older woman drop her watering can and ran to the well. Once she made it to the well, she stop to catch her breath for a few seconds before slowly poking her head down in the well and let out a horrified gasp. There floating in the body of water was a body and not just any body, but a body of a teenage girl with black hair who appears to be unconscious..least she prays that she is unconscious and not dead. The young girl was floating in the pool of water.

Older woman still at shock to have found a young girl in the well immediately rushed back to her house while yelling for her husband who she found sitting in the living room watching television until she grab him by the arm and pull him back to the backyard taking him to the well where she found the girl laying lifeless inside of the well.

"Seido are you sure you found a girl in the well? Not just some dead animal who unfortunately fell down in the well and drowned?" Her husband asked his wife who was skeptical of her story.

"Reizo I can definitely tell the difference between animal and a person. I am telling ya what I saw was no animal." The older woman who now identifies as Seido replied back at her husband with annoyed huff at her husband.

Seido pull her husband's arm until they both stop when they were both facing the well.

"Well go ahead take a look and see for yourself. Maybe then you will stop assuming that I am crazy." Seido said motioning her head to the well for her husband to take a peek.

"I didn't say you are crazy Seido. I just say that maybe this crazy heat is making you see things that aren't there an...wait are you doing?!?" Reizo questioned in concern as he listen to his wife grabbing the rope that was lying beside the well and tying it to the tree that was behind of the well and then tying the rope around her waist securely.

"Well since you think I am crazy and seeing things. I am going to go and help that poor girl out myself. For all we know she can be still alive." Siedo said before throwing the rope at her husband's hands catching him off guard.

"Hold this for me would ya dear?" Siedo did not wait for her husband's reply before she began lowered herself down in the well using the inner walls of the well to climb down while her husband gripped the rope to make sure she did not fall in. Using the rope, she climb down and down until she finally reach the bottom where the mysterious teen was still lying unconscious in the pool of water. Siedo jump down into the water and immediately pull the girl towards her.

She may not look like it, but for an old lady she was pretty strong so she was able to carry the lifeless teen bridal style without a problem. Siedo pull the rope down twice signaling her husband to pull them back up to the surface.

...

He kept pulling them up little by little, until finally Siedo still carrying the teen gripped the top edge of the well making her husband quickly rushed to her side to pull her out of the well with the girl in tow.

Both of them panting heavily trying to regain their breath to figure out what they will do next with the girl now they have her at the surface.

Siedo untie the rope on her waist and pull the rest of the rope out of the well, so the rope would not fell in and drop the rope on the ground. She then turned and study the girl who was still unconscious beside her.

Siedo put her head in the young teen's chest listening to any signs of a heart beat and to her relief she found it beating meaning that the girl was still alive just unconscious.

Siedo turned to look at her husband who she did not notice was standing beside her with a serious expression plastered on his face.

"So is she alive?" Her husband questioned to his wife.

"Yes I felt her heart beating..though it is a little bit faint. She should be fin...

Before Siedo could finish her sentence, the girl took that chance to open her eyes widely and start coughing out violently.

Siedo immediately help the girl sat right up and pat her back repeatedly making the girl cough out the water that she accidentally drank from the well. The girl continue coughing until all the water was clear out of her system and breathe heavily trying to regain her breath while Siedo continue patting her back.

...

_It_ _hurts_. _I_ _feel_ _like_ _I_ _can't_ _breathe_.

Kagome without thinking, place her hand in her throat and summon her healing powers making her whole body glow pink shocking the elderly couple.

Reizo quickly grab his wife's arm and pull her away from the glowing girl despite of his wife's complaints to be release. Put her behind him in protecting her from what he assume to be from danger.

Kagome being too busy focusing on healing herself did not notice and she let out a huge, deep breath feeling her airways and lungs clear out of water letting her breathe properly.

"That feels so much better." Kagome said out loudly to herself making the old man grunt in surprise.

Kagome hearing his grunt, snapped her attention towards him making the old man glare at her well more like attempt to since his eyes were closed the entire time and use his wooden cane as a shield ready to defend himself and his wife.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion at the old's man offensive stance towards her and she look around at her surroundings not sure where she was at.

Last thing she remember was being push in the well by Midoriko...

_Midoriko_..._mission_..._mission_??..._her_ _mission in coming to a different world to defeat a villain named "All for One"_!!

Kagome quickly stand up and look around her surroundings noticing that she was standing what appears to be someone's backyard if the garden, the two seat swing set, and the pink yet adorable tiny slide was a dead giveaway where she was.

Kagome move her curious brown eyes to study the elderly couple. The old man appears to be in his sixties if bald spot in the middle where his hair should be isn't clear indication of his age and his gray hair that is left is at either side of his ears. He also had a gray mustache on his upper lip. His face had a little bit of wrinkles on it and he had a permanent scowl on his face that look like he never laugh or smile before in his entire life. He wore gray buttoned t shirt with brown pants and brown working shoes that businessman wear. He was also extremely short like so short that he reached up to Kagome's knees if Kagome did not notice his gray hair or mustache she would have mistaken him and his wife as children.

Though that is not what caught her attention. What caught her attention was his eyes..his eyes were closed never opening them to display an emotion or to look at her.

_Could_ _he be blind?_

Kagome thought to herself as she continue looking at the elderly man who was still glaring at her in distrust waiting for her to attack. That was when Kagome notice the small woman hiding behind the man and started to study her appearance too.

The woman wore a long, pink dress that goes all the way down to her pink slippers, she also wore white apron for cooking, she wore yellow rubber gloves on each of her hand letting Kagome know that she is a gardener, next she notice the woman wore a bandana that pictures of colorful flowers on it that tied her gray puffy hair back to a ponytail, her face was covered in wrinkles, her eyes were black, and she had a cute big nose that reminded her of famous video game character named "Mario."

"Who the heck are you? Are you a friend or a foe?!?!" Old man questioned her suspiciously making Kagome break eye contact with his wife and turned her head to look at him instead.

"Answer me! Who the heck are you and what were you doing inside of the well?!?"

"I..don't know...the last thing I remember was waking up in this place." Kagome said spreading her arms to indicate their backyard.

"Oh you poor girl." His wife said in a sad tone as she brushed pass her husband and walk to Kagome where she grab her hand and rub it gently.

"Honey I think she might be suffering from amnesia...here dear crouched down so I can take a look on your head to see if there any bumps or bruises." Siedo asked her tugging her arm down making Kagome let out squeak in surprise as she fell down and was at eye level with the mature woman.

Siedo grab Kagome's chin to hold her still as she gently brush off her bangs to look for any bruises or bumps on her forehead only to find large purple bruise on Kagome's forehead. Siedo rub her finger on it gently making Kagome winced in pain.

Siedo seeing Kagome's pain expression quickly withdraw her finger off of her bruise and shook her head.

"Yep you have a bruise alright and a painful one on that. Reizo I think it will be wise if we take her to the hospital to make sure she isn't bleeding from the bra...

"Noooo!" Kagome yelled out causing the older woman to jump out of fright and look at her in confusion.

"No don't take me to the hospital. I'm fine." Kagome tried to reassure the older woman with a forced smile.

_I_ _better_ _play_ _dumb_ _that_ _I_ _have_ _amnesia_ _than_ _telling_ _them_ _the_ truth _that_ _I_ _was_ _send_ _here_ _by_ _a_ _dead_ _priestess_ _who_ _wants_ _me_ _to_ _kill_ a _super_ _villain_ _who_ is _bent_ _on_ _world_ _domination_. _Wait_ _now_ _that_ _I_ _think_ _about_ _maybe_ _they_ _know_ _where_ _this_ "_U_._A_. _High_ _School_" _is_.

"I mean yeah I don't remember much other than my name is Kagome and that I am searching for this school call "U.A. High" to hel...

Before she can finish her sentence, the old man who stay silent during Kagome and his wife's conversation; all of a sudden, started to laugh hysterically as if Kagome told the greatest joke in the world.

"You...want..to..go..to..U.A. High...U.A. High..one of the hardest school to get to" Reizo stuttered out his words as he grab his belly and continue laughing at the confused priestess.

"Let..me.guess you want to go because you want to become a hero right?" Reizo said holding out his breath to prevent himself from laughing any more.

"Uh..Kagome blinked with a confuse expression on her face. "Yess?"

Reizo could not hold it any more and laugh even harder causing his wife to facepalm and shake her head disapprovingly at her husband while Kagome was standing there not sure what she said that was so funny.

"Hahaha...Reizo chuckle before his smile faded and turn to angry scowl. "Are you freaking idiot?" making Kagome jump back in fright at his harsh tone.

"U.A. High is a demanding school that demands the best of the best. What makes you think they will accept a weak, fragile girl like you in there?" Reizo pointed his wooden cane at Kagome's direction.

"Hey! Who are you to tell me I'm...

"I use to be the teacher of that school not to mention a pro hero." Reizo interrupted Kagome.

"Pro hero??" Kagome titled her head in confusion at that word.

"Yes! Pro hero as in professional hero as in hero with lots of experience..something that you become with you graduate a hero school..fighting villains..etc..etc..etc.." Reizo spin his hand around as if this piece of information should be obvious.

"Even if you had impressive abilities, you are not fit to go there due to your current condition. I say wait till you get your memories back before applying again to U.A. High."

"But..but I can't. I can't wait that long. I need to go now!" Kagome pleaded desperately with the old man.

"Why is that?" Reizo raised an eyebrow in question.

"I don't know what exactly..but I know one thing is that I need to go to this school. Maybe it might help trigger some of my memories back."

"Hmm." Reizo hummed in thought as he look up and down at the young teen.

"Do you remember what is your quirk is and how to use it?" Reizo look at Kagome who nodded at him.

"Yeah I do and a little bit. From what I can remember I can heal not just myself, but other people from injuries, poisons, bruises, and heck even the flu well...at least I use to." Kagome stare at her hand sadly.

_At_ _least_ _I_ _was_ _able_ _to_ _in_ _the_ _Feudal_ _Era_.

Reizo nodded in acknowledgement. "So you are healer then? That is your power?"

"No it is not my only power. I can also summon barriers that can withstand an explosion..fire..toxic fumes..you name it. I can also sense people's auras." Kagome place a finger on her chin as she listed her abilities and what they can do.

"People's auras?" Reizo once raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes meaning that I am able to sense other people's presence from a mile away and I can even sense if the person is good or not by the color of their auras and how it makes me feel like if the person's aura is warm, comforting, and their aura is blue then it means they are good. However If the person's aura makes me feel sick, uncomfortable, and their color of the aura is black then that means the person is evil."

"I see and that is all?" Reizo rub his chin in question taking it in all the information in.

"No. I can also..Kagome look down trying to see where her bow was until she felt something heavy on her back and look behind her to find that her bow was strapped on her back though she cannot remember ever putting it there or that it was there to begin with. Kagome shrugged and pull it out of her back to show the old man her bow though she does not know if he can see due his eyes always being closed.

"I can also fight using a bow and arrow. I project my powers into the arrow and once I release the arrow it can turn anything or anyone into dust..."

_And_ _not_ _to_ _mention_ _create_ _an_ _worm_ _hole_ _that_ _leads_ _to_ _another_ _dimension_.._but_ _I_ _doubt_ _they_ _believe_ _me_ _so_ _I_ _keep_ _that_ _information_ _to_ _myself_.

"You have an unusually many abilities for a person that is suppose to have one quirk. The only instance that I heard of people having that many quirks when they are part animal or have the ability of an animal. An example of this, the top ten hero "Gang Orca" who is part man and part killer whale possesses the traits and abilities of a killer whale. He has super strength, enhanced durability, super speed, and has the ability to produce hypersonic waves to paralyze enemies. So this is the first time I heard of a person let alone a hero in training possessing that many abilities." Reizo narrowed his eyes in suspicious at Kagome who was scratching her cheek with a awkward smile at him.

"I'm just lucky. I guess." Kagome laugh nervously making Reizo use his wooden cane to walk towards her. During his walk, Kagome notice that he limps a little bit on his right leg than his left leg.

_Could_ _he_ _be_ _injured_?

Kagome thought sadly to herself as she watch the old man limping towards her until he was standing face to face at her. He look up to her face and stare at her in silence.

"What?" Kagome said defensively not liking the way he was looking at her; even though, his eyes were close it still felt like he was looking deep inside of her soul.

Before Reizo open his mouth and say anything, Kagome's entire body pulse alerting her of immediate danger.

"Look out!!!" Kagome yell out as she push the old man out of the way just in the nick time before he was stomped to death by a mysterious figure boots that was strong enough to teared the ground apart.

Kagome and Reizo kept rolling backwards until both of them stop with Kagome being on top of the old man shielding him with her body.

"Aww dang! I miss." spoke the mysterious figure as Kagome turned her head to the direction of the new voice seeing a cloud of mist hiding the stranger's identity and appearance but she could see his eyes gleaming red inside of the fog.

"You really shouldn't move out of the way. Killing you before you were aware what was going on would have been a quick and easy death, but now that you are still alive you just made things more complicated and now unfortunately..I have to kill you in the most painful way possible."

Kagome narrowed her brown eyes in anger not believing what she just heard. "Who are you? What kind of sick and twisted person are you to go and want to kill an old and defenseless man?" Kagome quickly got up to her feet and glare at the stranger.

Red eyes of the stranger snapped their attention at her and Kagome could have swore that his wicked eyes turn to hearts and out of nowhere Kagome felt her arm being touched with a blink of eye, the mysterious stranger was at by her side staring lustfully at her.

"My. Oh my. Aren't you such a pretty little thing? To think I come here because I got information that an elderly couple lives here making it a piece of cake to come and rob the place, but what I didn't expect here is to find my future wife." Stranger said while grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Kagome made a face of disgust as she pull her hand out of the stranger's grasp." Get real!! I would never marry you." Kagome glare holding her hand in her chest. She is definitely going to wash her hand after she finished kicking his butt. Kagome look up to observe the villain's appearance. This villain look like a regular old burglar wearing black clothes that covered his face from head to toe, and wearing a black mask with a skull on it to hide his identity.

Before the stranger could say anything, Reizo yell out "Kagome look out!" making sure Kagome jump out of the way before Reizo for the first time open his eyes and shoot laser beams at the stranger who quickly jump out of the way before the laser beams could reached him.

"Reizo??" Kagome murmured in shock not believing what she just seen.

"Kagome..I want you to go and grab my wife and run as fast as you can out of here and find help. I will go and deal with this villain myself." Reizo said doing a hero landing on the ground.

"But..but...you can't handle him alone. You need me. You are no condi..

"If you want to live enough to be a hero, you will shut up and do as I say!!!" Reizo interrupted Kagome.

"Besides I can handle him myself. You are looking at what use to be top 3 pro hero "Eye Beam Man." Reizo said in a proud hero pose.

"Only top three??" Kagome said with unimpressed expression making Reizo pop an angry vein on his forehead and make his fist shake in anger.

"Just get out here!!! Before I force you to fight this villain by yourself and me and my wife will be the ones running away to safety!!" Reizo yell at the young priestess causing her to jump in fright at his angry tone.

Kagome looking back and forth to Reizo and the villain sighed in defeat clearly not fond of the idea of leaving him alone, but obey his wishes nonetheless. Kagome ran to Siedo's side who was hiding at the back of the tree. "Come on Siedo. Let's go." Kagome grab the mature woman by hand. "But what about my husband?" Siedo replied in concern.

"No time. We got to go and get help. Hurry." Kagome ordered running inside of the house with Siedo in tow.

"You are not going anywhere baby doll." Stranger exclaimed about to go and block their path before Reizo opened his eyes again and shoot him with a couple of laser beams making the villain jump out of the way missing him for a couple of seconds.

"The only one who isn't going anywhere is you villain!" Reizo spat out and look where Kagome and Siedo were at only to sigh out of relief at seeing them already made back inside of the house to go and get help.

"You really starting to piss me off old man. " the villain said losing his amusement tone changing it to now a serious piss off "I'm going to murder you now" tone.

"If anyone should be piss off is me for you invading my home!! Just who the heck are you villain?" Reizo said with a heated glare.

However his glare only make the young villain chuckle in amusement. "My aren't you a hero with good manners almost making me kind of regret almost making ya until a pile of mash potatoes earlier." Villain snickered to himself. "Hehe almost...the name is Hirogoru, but you call me for my villain name "Mister Stretch" like my name tells my quirk allows me to stretch my limbs as far as possible.

"I am burglar villain that likes to robbed banks, stores, and people's houses well in your case your house old man."The villain now known as "Mister stretch" wink at the old man. "It was suppose to be an easy mission too since according to my intel, it was suppose to be you and your wife living alone in your house. Never did I expect for you guys to have a young daughter living with you guys, which complicates things...a lot.."Mister Stretch gritted his teeth together in anger that his robbery did not go according to plan.

"The plan was for me to dispose of you old man..don't think I don't know who you are. I know exactly who you are "Eye Beam Man" top number three pro hero. Ohh how everyone in this town adore you..love you..look up to you...heck wanted your stupid autograph..hehehehe...hahaha!!" Mister stretch laugh manically wiping a tear out of his eye lid.

"Aww man..now look at you went from a hero to a zero. Age has not been so kind towards you old man. Don't think I forgotten your little leg injury that was the reason you sent to retirement...how tragic. Life sure isn't fair isn't it." Mister stretch started circle around Reizo as if he was prey.

"You risk your life over and over again and saving people..using your powers for selfless reasons...and how does life repay you? By leaving you handicap for the rest of your life..." Mister stretch stop and look down at Reizo before stepping hard on his foot where his bad injured leg was making Reizo groan out in pain and fell down to the floor.

"You know never in my life did I imagine to have the great and powerful number three ex pro hero "Eye Beam Man" bowing down at my feet..hehehe I guess dreams really do come true huh old man?" Mister stretch gripped Reizo's shirt and lift him up in the air giving him a warm, friendly smile before his innocent smile turned to a wicked grin and punch him hard across the face. The punch was so brutal that it send him flying across the backyard. Reizo bounce like a rock being throw in the river and grunted in pain when he finally landed and started coughing out blood turning green grass into crimson.

Mister stretch using his quirk stretch his arm to where Reizo was and pull his injured leg making him cried out feeling the pain shooting up everywhere in his leg. Mister stretch grabbing on Reizo's leg slam him to his right then left then his left and right and left and right on the grass until Reizo's face was swelling in bruises and threw him towards the well making Reizo roll around in the ground before his back hit the well.

_Siedo_..._Kagome_.._please_ _be_ _safe_.

Reizo thought to himself before he was once again pull by the leg and suffer more torture by wicked villain.

...

Siedo and Kagome tried using the phone of the house, but the villain thinking ahead of them, destroy the power of the house leaving the phone dead and since Siedo and Reizo didn't had any cellphones with them. Kagome and Siedo had to run to the streets crying out for help. Luckily a neighbor heard their cries and allow them inside of their house to use their phone to call the police and any nearby pro heroes.

"Hey Siedo..I know this is crazy but I have to go back and check to see if Reizo is okay." Kagome who was sitting at the coach next to Siedo got up and was running towards the door.

"Kagome! Reizo will want us to stay here. Why not wait till the pro heroes arrive? Kagome..are you listening to me?!Kagome! Kagome!" Siedo yelled at the young teen to come back, but her pleads fell on deaf ears since Kagome was out of the door and running back towards their home.

_Please_ _be_ _okay_ _Reizo_. _You_ _stubborn_ _old_ _man_. _You_ _better_ _not_ _die_ _on_ _me_.

...

Reizo was toss in the ground once again. His face was swollen with multiple bruises, his nose was broken, and his mouth kept spitting out blood. What hurt worst though was his injured leg if only his leg wasn't injured this villain will have been long gone by now.

Mister stretch casually walk towards where Reizo was and without warning, he step his foot on Reizo's injured leg making the old man cried out in pain.

"You are so boring...I would have thought you will put more a fight. You being ex number three hero and all.." Mister stretch chuckle to himself. "But I guess now I know why you are no longer number three anymore. You are old" Mister stretch said this while putting more pressure on his injured leg making Reizo scream in pain. Weak...useless...pathetic..." Mister stretch listing each word put more and more pressure on Reizo's injured leg making Reizo feel like any moment his leg going to break in half.

Mister stretch stop applying pressure on Reizo's leg much to his relief and the villain sighed in disappointment. "So boring. All you ever do is scream and cry without so much giving me a proper fight...oh well at least on the bright side..The villain grab Reizo's by his shirt and lift him up in the air to face him at eye level. "I can say to the other villains that I kill "Eye Beam Man" while they failed."

Mister stretch smirked evilly as he wrap his stretching hands to Reizo's throat strangling him to death. "Oh by the way once I am done with you, I'm going to lay low for a little bit and then I go and find that hot daughter of yours."

"You...leave...her..alone.." Reizo choke out.

"What was that...Mister stretch increase his grip on Reizo's throat..I'm sorry I can't hear you. You gotta speak up old man."

He say "hands offs!"

Arrow appear out of nowhere and wounding Mister Stretch's arms enough for him to cried out in a pain and drop the unconscious Reizo on the ground.

"Oh you really shouldn't have done that sweetheart. Hubby's mad now and it is time to teach his future wife a few lessons on manners." Mister stretch gritted his teeth together in pain feeling the burning sting on his arms.

"Yeah I would like to see you try." Kagome glare at the man readying her arrow for another shot. Luckily Kagome found a set of arrows in the living room finding a glass case on the top shelve sealing the arrows inside. Kagome used one of vase that she found on the tiny table and smash the glass open to get the arrows.

"Ohh I'm so scare. I am quivering in my boots right now." Mister Stretch look at the old man and smirked devilishly having an idea using his quirk he stretch his arm out in attempt to grab Reizo, but unfortunately for him what he didn't predict was as soon as he was about to grab the old man. His hand got electrocuted by a pink barrier making him yell out "what the hell?!?."

"Thought you were going to do something sneaky so I place a barrier on the old man while you weren't looking so you can't touch him unless you want to be electrocuted again." Kagome said with a smug look at her face making the villain growled out in frustration.

"You know my plan was to rough you up a bit until you fell into unconsciousness, but now..I have to hurt that pretty lil face of yours which is too bad because I really like that pretty face." Mister Stretch pouted in disappointment.

"Ugh would you shut up already?!? Every time you talk makes me want to throw up!!" Kagome said in disgust as she release another arrow at the villain.

"Oh so that is how you going to hurt me by hitting me a regular old arrow..girlie you are going to need to do more than that to kill me." Mister Stretch said in amusement with his stretching hand reaching out towards the arrow in an attempt to grab it but as soon as he grab the arrow it let out a bolt of electricity shocking him causing him to let go of the arrow and cried out in pain.

"You stupid girl! That is it! I had enough of you. I'm going to kill you!" The villain shouted to the heavens as he form his hand into a tight fist and stretch his hand towards Kagome in an attempt to punch her in the face, but Kagome without thinking and not having enough time to place a barrier on herself, use the bow as a shield to protect herself. Fortunately it work, as soon as the villain's fist collided with her bow it block out his attack sending his stretching hand flying backwards. Then he use his another fist to tried and punch her, but it failed too. However that did not stop the stubborn villain to continue pounding on the bow failing to land a hit on her.

"Grrrr! Just die already!" Mister Stretch placing both of his hands into a giant fist. Kagome seeing this acting quickly and put the bow above her head making him hit once again her bow.

"Die! Die! Die" Mister Stretch kept slamming his giant fist on Kagome's bow several times until Kagome notice that her bow's barrier was started to crack.

"Judging by that look on your face. It seems like your time is running out." Mister Stretch grinned in victory and bought his giant fist ready to destroy her defense once and all.

Kagome felt like the whole world around her was slowing down as she saw the villain bringing his giant fist slowly down towards her bow.

_This_ _is_ it..._I'm_ _going_ _to_ _die_..._I'm_ _going_ _to_ _really_ _die_. _How_ _pathetic_ _I_ _haven't_ _last_ _this_ _world_ _for_ _more_ _than_ _a_ _few_ _hours_ _and_ _already_ _I'm_ _dead_. _Inuyasha_..._Sango_.._Miroku_.._Shippō_...and _Kirara_..._I'm_ _sorry_..._I'm_ _so_ _sorry_..._I_ _fail_ _you_ _guys_.

Kagome thought with tears leaking out of her eyes as she saw the giant fist getting closer and closer towards her seeing her life flash before her very eyes remembering hanging out with her middle school friends eating with Wacdnald burgers, her brother accidentally kicking the soccer ball on her head with her chasing after him, her mother cooking her delicious meals when she comes back after three days of being in the Feudal Era, her grandfather at the dinner table telling her tales of his ancestors making her end up falling asleep on the table with her grandfather comically crying, Inuyasha and her friends sitting at the edge of a cliff staring at the beautiful stars while unbeknownst to her Inuyasha stare at her with the corner of his golden eyes...

_Is_ _this_ _how_ _my_ _story_ _ends_??...

Kagome, all of a sudden, felt her heart pulse making her whole body glow pink. Her heart beat become louder and louder.

_No_..._I_ _would_ _not_ _let_ _my_ _story_ _end_ _here_!

Kagome's brown eyes narrowed then her brown pupils were slowly started to turn blue filling up her pupils until they became full blue.

Mister Stretch bought his giant fist down smashing through the bow's barrier. Kagome took that opportunity with her blue eyes shining brightly summon a barrier blast that was so strong that it blow the the villain away and make him fall unconscious on the ground.

Kagome's bright blue eyes narrowed and then slowly her blue pupils change back to brown as she panting deeply and fall down on the ground out of exhaustion.

Kagome look where the old man was still unconscious not that she can blame him after all the torture and beatings he went through, she would be surprise if he was even alive after that.

Kagome let out gasp after thinking that terrible thought despite being exhausted she rushed towards the old man side and immediately started healing his injuries.

Kagome saw in just mere minutes his bruises slowly fade away, the swelling gone, and the blood on his lips disappear. Kagome let go of his chest hoping that she made it in time only to sighed out of relief as seeing his chest heave up and down letting her know that he was still alive. Kagome then look to where his injured leg was remembering it being on the right and using her last amount of strength on healing his injured leg.

"What do you think are you doing to him young missy?!?!" yelled a new voice that Kagome did not recognize causing her to tiredly turned her head and stare at what she assumes to be man stretching his arms that resemble tree branches.

The man wore a dark blue costume that includes a wooden belt, wooden knee pads, and wooden shoes. He wore a wooden mask that cover his entire face except for his eyes. His wooden belt contain a small, red rose that hangs on the left of his belt.

_Great_ _another_ _villain_ _just_ _what_ _I_ _needed_.

Kagome tried to get up, but quickly fell back down.

"So you must be the villain that was attacking this residents that live here..in that case I will have you under arrest in the nam..."

Reizo open his eyes and yell out "wait" to the man stopping him from wooden arms from wrapping Kagome. "She is not the villain that attack me. It was.." Reizo look around to find the villain only to find him lying unconscious on the ground. Him! That is your villain." Reizo said pointing villain's unconscious body.

The stranger stare to where the old man was pointing at and indeed saw him. "Oh my bad." Said the mysterious man with sweat drop and hook his wooden arms around the villain's unconscious body that is when the police started marching to the area with their guns pointed at their direction.

"Freeze nobody mov..oh never mind you are here Kamui Woods and I see that you got villain." said one of the police officers approaching the man known as Kamui Woods.

...

"Hey.." Kagome exclaimed weakly to Reizo who look back at her. are we going to be alright?"

"Yeah we are safe now. Thanks to you Kagome." Reizo for the first time ever let out a sincere smile at the young priestess causing Kagome to smile back at him. Then out of nowhere, she roll her eyes to back of her head and fainted.

"Kagome!..Reizo rushed to her side the moment he saw that she fainted and grip her blouse and started shake her. "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!"

He stop shaking her when he felt her breathing against his ear making him sigh out of relief.

"You stubborn girl! I told ya to run away and you didn't listen...though I am grateful..Reizo place his hand on his face realizing all his wounds on his face were gone and the immerse pain that he usually felt towards his right leg was gone...the same leg that doctors and heck even Medical girl told him that it was impossible to fix and he will be forever handicap for the rest of his life was now miraculously fix by this strange girl..this girl who fix something that was suppose to be beyond repair and damaged that even the best doctors in the world were unable to fix it yet she manage to do it."Reizo look down at the unconscious adolescent and smile warmly. "You sure are full of surprises."

"Hey um do you know who that girl is Reizo?" Kamui Wood approached the ex tired hero after helping out the police place metal handcuffs on Mister Stretch's hands and legs pushing him in to the back of the police's van sending the villain straight to prison.

"Actually she is a gir...she is my daughter. Yeah my daughter." Reizo said nodded to himself as he carry Kagome bridal style as he stood up.

"But didn't your daughter di...

"I said she is my daughter!! You really going to argue with me Kamui Woods!"Reizo glare at the Kamui Woods causing the hero wave his hands in a no motion.

"No of course not. I would never question you...but don't you want to take her to the hospital? I can take her there for you if you like after what you been through it is the least I can do."

"No I don't. She is fine. She is a healer. She heal any wounds that she has without a problem. Right now what she needs most is rest."

"Oh..okay then. Well just to let you know your wife is safe, she is talking to the police right now letting them know what occur here so if you don't need me I wil..

"Wait..Reizo reached his hand out halted the hero movements. The paparazzi isn't here is it?" Reizo murmured in concern. The last thing he wanted was annoying media people barging at his door and asking him stupid questions.

"No. They are too busy focusing on Mount lady rescuing people from a burning building so you're good."

"Good. Please do not mention this incident to anyone else. Let's keep it a secret between heroes."

"Of course. Anything for you "Eye Beam Man."

Reizo nodded at the pro hero. "Well if that is it, I really gotta go and patrol th.."

"Wait.. Reizo said stopping the pro hero once again from leaving. I actually have a favor to ask you can you send a message from me to U.A. High that "Eye Beam Man" highly recommends Kagome..Reizo look down to the sleeping priestess. In taking the entrance exam."

Kamui Woods eyes bulged out in shock. U.A. High the U.A. High that school is extremely difficult to get in..are you sure they will le..

"Of course they would! I was once a teacher in U.A. High and I decided who was qualify to becoming a pro hero and who was not! Most of the teachers there were once my students so I doubt they will question what their dear teacher has to say. Plus they own me a favor. Besides if it wasn't for this girl I would have been long gone by now so would my wife. I own this girl my life..so if by making her wish come true in applying to U.A. High and training her to become best hero that she can possible be will repay my debt to her then I would more be happy to do it."

"If that is what you want Reizo, I will not question you. I will deliver the message first thing in the morning. Now if you were to excuse me..Wooden hero bow in respect to Reizo. "I will be leaving now." Kamui stretch his wooden arm to a nearby tree and swing away.

Reizo look back to still unconscious Miko and sighed walking in porch that lead inside of his house. He walk upstairs in the second floor of his room that lead to his wife and his bedroom and hers...

Reizo shaking his head to get rid of the negative and sad thoughts that were plaguing his mind right now and open the door to a room he thought he never will enter again.

Reizo walk inside of the room and laid Kagome gently in the bed and was about to cover her with a sheet of blanket until Kagome's hand gripped his tightly and flutter her eyes opened in daze.

Kagome blink several times and look at Reizo. Her lips curled into a tiny smile. "Hey..you're okay." Kagome murmured softly relief display on her face.

"Thanks to you kiddo." Reizo said patting Kagome on the head telling her that he was proud of her.

"Uh...thanks so what now? What is going to happen to me?" Kagome asked nervously afraid that he was going to kick her out of the house and send her off the streets now that her help wasn't needed anymore.

"Well I decided since you have amnesia and you are too stubborn on going to the hospital to check you out. I decided until you get your memories back and you remember who you are. This will be your new home and I'm adopting you as my daughter so for now on if everyone ask your name will be Kagome Akio understand?!" Reizo announced making Kagome's eyes almost bulge out of her eye sockets.

"I'm your what..."

"Not only that, but I also gave Kamui Woods a message to U.A. High to allow you to take the entrance exam without having to worry about the written exam which is good because knowing what dim witted girl you are..Reizo said this hitting Kagome on the head with his wooden cane making the poor priestess rub her head in pain. You most likely will failed. So hence forth I will be training you, until the day the entrance exam begins which will be in three months. So..Reizo got up from the bed and walk towards the door before turning around to face her. Just because you almost die today doesn't mean that tomorrow you will take it easy and sleep the day away like a newborn baby. I want you bright and early tomorrow if you still serious of one day becoming a pro hero. So get some rest now. Tomorrow we will have big day ahead of us."

Kagome nodded to him and saw him turning the door knob to open up the door. "Hey Reizo?" Kagome said preventing Reizo from exiting the door and he hummed to her letting her know that he was listening.

"Thank you...for everything. I promise I would not let you down."

"Hmph! I know you wouldn't." Reizo huffed letting out a tiny smile before closing the door to her room.

Kagome seeing the door closed, look out the window and notice the full moon was out.

_The_ _full_ _moon_ _is out meaning that Inuyasha_ _is_ _turning_ _into_ _a_ _human_ _right_ _now_. _Please_ _be_ _safe_ _Inuyasha_. _I_ _promise_ _I_ _will_ _come_ _back_ _to_ _you_ _soon_..

Kagome with that thought in my mind, laid down in her bed and place her head in the pillow staring at the full moon with a soft smile before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

...

**Author's Notes: So this chapter was created to introduce the two new characters or should I say Kagome's new adoptive parents! I created these two characters since Midoriya has All Might as his father figure/mentor I decided to give Kagome a father figure/mentor as well. SonI hope you guys enjoy the chapter and stay tune for the next chapter because it is going to be doozy and one of my favorite chapters that I have written so far. **

** Of course I can't end this chapter without asking you guys a question since last time I ask what is your favorite inuyasha character? ****I'm going to ask this time what is your favorite my hero academia character? And why? Mine is Bakugo because how can you not love that angry hedgehog. His always angry personality makes me laugh. **


	3. Chapter3

**Author's Notes: Wow I am beyond speechless right now by the amount of support and love that you guys shown this story by favoriting it, liking it, following the story, and added me as one of your favorite authors, which to be honest I feel like there are better authors out there who are better than me in story telling but thank you! Thank you guys so much! You guys really inspire me to write not only this story, but write more stories in the future. It's funny when I first started this story I was written it for fun, so you can imagine my shock when I find out that people actually love this project that to me was suppose to me written for my own entertainment thinking no one will be interested on it so thank you millions times over. You guys are the best! **

**So in this chapter it will a little bit shorter than the other chapters since this chapter will just be a montage of Kagome and Reizo's training for preparation of the entrance exam. **

**Also I forgot to include her in one of the authors that inspire me to write this story and her name is MizukixTsukiyomi. She is an active member of the fanfiction community who writes various stories of Kagome crossovers, so if you interested in that I highly recommend checking her out. She also did a few short stories of Kagome and my hero academia that you can find on google. Very talented writer who to be honest was the one that inspire me to write Kagome crossovers and got me interested in fanfiction in the first place. So please check her out and send her some love :) **

**Guest: You know it's funny that no matter how popular Todoroki is. I can't help but put him in third place as my favorite character I don't know I just don't like him as much as I like Bakugo and Midoriya. However I am glad that you like Bakugo and for that, that deserved a high five :high five you: thank you so much for reviewing my chapter and for following it. You are the best of the west, east, and the east coast! **

**720941: I'm so glad that you bought that up because there is a reason why I made her explain her powers out of the bat than keeping it a secret, so I'm sorry that I can't explain everything because I don't want to say anything that might give away something that might spoil future chapters. The key word is special something that unlike other stories I don't want to make Kagome this flawless and op character because then there wouldn't be any point in the my hero academia characters. I like my hero academia because of character growth of each character not just the protagonist so I wanted Kagome to experience the same thing. Kagome in my story is not perfect nor powerful. She has a lot of flaws and the biggest flaw she has is her obsession over Inuyasha because of that flaw she can't think straight. She wants to get this mission over and done with so she can live "happily ever after" with him. So she wants to succeed her mission so badly that she doesn't think things through. Kagome is going to make a lot of mistakes that you are going to facepalm and be like "omg you could have handle that better or say this instead" kind of moments. I'm trying to make this Kagome like the Kagome in the anime. Lol I wish I can say more but that is all I can say. However I would listen to your advice and I will use it to do better in my future chapters because yeah I am still learning and I am a bit rusty so every feedback both good or bad helps me out a lot so thank you. **

**Theblueinsanity8500: Thank you and looking forward to more of your wonderful reviews that puts a smile on my face :3 **

**Nx2U: Aww that is so adorable :3 lol I like to call it step on LEGO with your bare feet holding in the tears type of face..less adorable the way I put it lol. Very interesting choices of characters especially Tokoyami. Finally my bird boy is getting some love too. I love how at first when you look at him his design doesn't seem appealing to the eye and seem like a bland character, but you watch more episodes you start to realize how much a badass he is and can't help but love him as a character especially dark shadow! Thank you so much for your review and hope you enjoy the chapter. **

_Italics means that Kagome and other characters are thinking to themselves. _

_... _means skipping to the next scene

...

My Miko Academia Chapter 3: I will make a hero out of you!

Kagome let out a long yawn as she sat up in bed and stretch her sore arms. Kagome felt like crap. Her body felt like she got run over by a train multiple times that every time she move just an inch of muscle she felt like she broke a bone by the enormous pain shooting out all over her body. Kagome decided that it will be best to go back to go sleep, but before she can make herself comfortable, she was stop by a delicious aroma filling in her room.

Kagome sniffed the air realizing the alluring smell was coming from the kitchen.

_I_ _guess_ _mom_ _is_ _cooking_ _breakfast_. _I_ _guess_ _one_ _bite_ _of_ _food_ _wouldn't_ _hurt_. _Can't_ _wait_ _to_ _tell_ _my_ _mom_ _about_ _the_ _weird_ _dream_ _that_ _I_ _had_.

Kagome thought yawning once again and getting out of bed with her eyes barely open. Kagome open the door and descended downstairs making her way to the kitchen. Kagome grab nearest chair on the kitchen table and sat down.

"Good morning mom. You wouldn't believe the crazy dream that I just had last night. It felt so real." Kagome murmured sleepily to the woman who she thought was her mother grabbing a pan in one hand while the other is flipping pancakes using a spatula.

"Oh what dream will that be Kagome dear?" Siedo questioned making Kagome immediately wake up from whatever sleepy daze she was in and look at the older woman in utter shock that she was actually real not just random dream that her mind made up.

_It_ _wasn't_ _just_ _a_ _dream_. _This_ _is_ _actually_ _real_. _Midoriko_..._the_ _well_.._the_ _old_ _couple_.._the_ _villain_ _that_ _I_ _fought_.._that_ _strange_ _boost_ of _power_ _that_ _burst_ _right_ _out_ _of_ _me_.._everything_ _was_ _real_..

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone pushing a plate of delicious pancakes mixed with syrup towards her. Kagome look up and notice Siedo smiling warmly at her. Her smile was so contagious that Kagome could not help but smile back at the kind, older woman.

"I know you have a lot in your mind with what happen yesterday, so I wouldn't blame you if you thought all that awful stuff that happen was a nightmare. I sure wish it was.." Siedo muttered walking to the kitchen sink and grabbing her blue sponge to start cleaning out the dirty dishes.

"A child your age should not witness such awful and horrible things like that. Even if you are training to be a hero...

Kagome look down staring at her pancakes taking in what the older woman is saying to her. Still at utter shock that she was in a different world that was nothing like Feudal Era or her era. It was as if she was teleported right into a comic book. People who were bless with super powers can train to become a hero to save people who unfortunately were not as bless as them in saving their lives from car accidents, robbery, or to those who unfortunately use their special gifts for evil..the villains. Villains use their power for selfish reasons like robbing banks, causing chaos and destruction around the city, or killing innocent civilians just for the thrill of it.

Kagome who just barely arrive on this strange world already encounter a villain. If it wasn't for that strange power that burst right out of her, she would have been killed..not just her, but the old man as well.

_Midoriko_ _is_ _right_. _There_ is _no_ _way_ _I_ _will_ be _able_ _to_ _defeat_ "_All_ _for_ _One_" _as I_ _am_ _now_. _I_ _mean_ _I_ _was_ _struggling_ _on_ _my_ _own_ _fighting_ _that_ _one_ _villain_.._so_ _imagine_ _taking_ _on_ "_All_ _for_ _One_" _who_ _has_ _the_ _ability_ _to_ _steal's_ _people_ _powers_ _and_ _uses_ _it_ _as_ his _own_.._how_ _am_ _I_ _suppose_ to _compete_ _with_ _that_ _especially_ _since_ I _am_ _totally_ _on_ _my_ _own_ _now_ _without_ _having_ _Inuyasha_ _and_ _my_ _friends_ _to_ _help_ _me_?!? _Ugh_ _this_ is _so_ _much_ _worse_ _than_ _the_ _time_ _I_ _shatter_ _the_ _jewel_!!

Kagome groaned out of loud and slam her face on the plate with pancakes making Siedo quickly turn around and look at her in concern.

"Are you okay Kagome dear?!? Are you sure you should be out of bed..I can tell Reizo that we can cancel your training for today so you can rest up in be..

Before Siedo could finish her sentence, Kagome immediately lift her face up with a pancake sticking on her right cheek. "Training with Reizo? Oh crap..Yeah I forgot about that! I was suppose to train with Reizo today to prepare for the entrance exam!!" Kagome panicked as she quickly got up from the chair and grab the pancake that was hanging on her right cheek and she shove it in her mouth.

"By..nom..the..nom..way..wher..e..nom..is..Reizo..nom..nom." Kagome grumbled with her mouth full of pancake.

Siedo blink several times dumbfounded at Kagome's constant change in mood.

_Must_ _be_ _her_ _hormones_ _acting_ _up_.

Siedo sighed and pointed at the porch. "He has been waiting for you in the backyard, but Kagome if you want I can tell him for you that you haven't been feeling very well. I'm sure with one day of rest wouldn't hurt..I mean...Kagome...Kagome..where did you go?" Siedo stop talking and turn her head left and right looking for the missing priestess.

Siedo sighs in frustration and grumbled" No one in this house never listen to me!!"

...

After Siedo told Kagome where Reizo was, Kagome darted out of the kitchen and open the door of the porch. She shield her eyes with her hand from the blinding light of the sun and step foot outside. It was bright and sunny day outside. The birds were flying in the sky. The white clouds were visible. There was no villain on sight trying to kill her. Yep today indeed was a beautiful day.

"Now where is that old man??" Kagome thought out loud pacing around the backyard looking for the old man's whereabouts, until she stop and facepalm.

_Oh_ _right_ _duh_! _I_ _have_ _the_ _ability_ _to_ _sense_ _people's_ _auras_..._still_ _not_ _use_ _to_ _having_ _my_ _powers_ _back_.

Kagome shut her eyes and empty her thoughts to focus on her objective. Kagome needed to rid of herself of any distractions,noises, or thoughts as if the world was the completely empty. She focus her surroundings and use her ability to walk around not worry at all about tripping or accidentally colliding a tree like the first time it happen when Kaede was training her this ability.

Kagome look around and saw different auras from birds, squirrels, flowers, trees, but still no sign of the old man..

_My_ _powers must_ be _still_ _weak_ _from_ _my_ _fight_ _with_ _Mister_ _Stretch_ _or_ _else_ _I_ _will_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _find_ _him_ _by_ _now_..

Kagome did not usually had to shut her eyes and concentrate this hard in finding someone. Back in the Feudal Era, she was able to sense a jewel shard from two miles away without having to close her eyes and concentrate intensely. Just being able to feel the jewel shard alone she was able to detect it and be able to find it's location. Kagome was then able to expand her powers into being able to sense people's aura and sense their presence.

Kagome felt a presence on the rooftop of the house and look up still with her eyes closed to see gray silhouette Reizo standing on top of the roof top making Kagome finally open her eyes and see that indeed Reizo was standing on top of the roof top staring right back at her.

"It's about time you show up. My legs were getting all numb standing all day in this rooftop!" Reizo grumbled using his wooden cane to walk a little bit on the rooftop causing Kagome's eyes to widened in alarmed.

"What are you doing up there?!? Get down from there before you fall!!" Kagome yelled in a terrified voice making the old man snort and throw his wooden cane at her making Kagome move to the side just in time for the wooden cane to hit the grass. Kagome then saw the crazy old man jump high out of the roof making Kagome yelped and close her eyes not wanting to witness the old man falling to his death. However she then realize she should probably catch him, since you know that is like the hero thing to do.

Kagome open her eyes and open her arms ready to catch the old man, until she saw him right next to her standing on the wooden cane giving her an annoyed look. Reizo jump off his wooden cane and grab it then jump up high enough to reach Kagome's head to whack her with it causing Kagome to say "ow" before rubbing her head to soothe it to prevent it from forming a painful bruise.

"I see that we have a lot of work to do." Reizo murmured walking pass Kagome.

"If you really want to be a hero, you need to rely on your instincts instead of relying on your emotions. If you rely on your emotions it will get you kill or in your case..make you fail the entrance exam." Reizo turned around and look at Kagome who stop rubbing her head and look at him.

"What is the entrance exam?" Kagome questioned still not finding what the big deal was of this entrance exam like how hard will it be?

"Glad you ask. The entrance exam is a test given to students from different schools to determine their acceptance into U.A. High School. But you are already know that..I assume you want to know what kind of test it is?" Reizo raised an eyebrow at Kagome in question making her nod.

"Ah yes..the entrance exam..you will be fighting robots that each have different points from one to three points. In order for you to pass, you will have to destroy as many robots as you can before the time runs out...I can tell by the stupid look on your face that you already have questions." Reizo sneered at seeing Kagome's shock expression.

_Robots_.._No_ _one_ _say_ _that_ _I_ _will_ _be_ _fighting_ _robots_ _to_ _pass_ _test_...

"Uhh isn't fighting robots a little bit..I don't know..advanced for people applying to U.A. High?" Kagome said dumbfounded at the fact U.A. High will be making them fighting robots in order to get in the High School.

_I_ _mean_ _shouldn't_ _be_ _doing_ _that_ _after_ _we_ get _into_ _U_._A_. _High_ _not_ _before_. _What_ _kind_ _of_ _hero_ _school_ _is_ _this_?!?

"Hmm..let me think about it..Reizo rub his chin in a thinking matter. "No!!" Reizo yelled at Kagome making Kagome squeak in surprise. Seriously for an old man he sure can be terrifying sometimes.

"I told you this already! U.A. High accept the best of the best if you can't destroy one simple robot then you can forget about becoming a hero or what you think being a hero is just saving the day and getting recognition and fame?!?!"

"No..of course I don't." Kagome murmured.

"Good. At least you are not like those students that I use to teach only wanting to become a hero for the wealth or fame instead of doing it for the good reasons. I know you have amnesia and you don't remember much, but that doesn't mean that I will take it easy on you. Your bones will break, your body will feel like it got run over by a train, and your soul will be crushed..I will train you every single day to preparation of the entrance exam..which reminds me..

Reizo took out what appears to be a letter from behind him and hand it over to Kagome.

Kagome stare at him in confusion before reading the letter and let out a faint gasp not believing what she just read making Reizo chuckle.

"See told ya I was going to get you to be able to sign up to the entrance exam without any trouble. " Reizo shrugged in a smug manner.

"I don't know what to say..but thank you. Thank you so much. I wouldn't be able to get in without your help." Kagome choke back her tears extremely grateful to the old man for his assistance.

"Hey save the water works after the training will you?" Reizo said in a joking manner which much to his relief made Kagome chuckle and she quickly wipe her tears with her knuckles.

"I'm sorry. Thank you Reizo. I promise you that I will try my best and that I wouldn't let you down." Kagome said determinedly making Reizo smirked.

"Well you better not. I put my whole reputation on the line for you. So you better pass or else you will be sleeping in the streets..."Reizo said in a serious tone causing Kagome to say "what!" out of horror.

"Just kidding. But still though you better pass." Reizo pointed at Kagome in warning making the priestess shake her head several times in agreement in fear.

"Alright then. Enough fooling around. Let's get straight to the training...do 100 push-ups."

"A hundred what?!?"

"Now!!" Reizo yelled at Kagome making her immediately go on a push-up position and started doing push-ups. Reizo nodded his head in approval and start counting each push-up Kagome did, until she finally reached hundred due to exhaustion she fell flat on her belly panting.

"That was really good." Reizo praise the tired priestess. "Now try doing that again with these.." Reizo cuffed Kagome's arms and ankles with 50 pound weights.

"How will did this help me fight robots?!?" Kagome questioned loudly started to think the old man is trying to kill her instead of training her.

"Easy..building strength. Now stop yapping and start pushing. Come on! We don't have all day!" Reizo ordered Kagome making her grumbling to herself "what did she do in her life to deserve this?"

"Hmph pathetic! At this rate it is going to take you more than three months to prepare for entrance exam."

"Pfft I would like to see you try this." Kagome replied back with sweat beading down her forehead and gritted her teeth together trying to pull herself up.

Considering her offer, Reizo with the speed of a lightning bolt rapidly took off Kagome's weights on both her ankles and arms to applied them to himself. Reizo doing a push-up position started doing push-ups rapidly much to the shock and amazement of Kagome. Within two minutes, he finished counted to hundred and push himself off the grass wiping his hands clean of dirt.

Kagome could have swore her jaw drop all the way to the ground surprise that old man like him was able to do not only hundred push-ups, but hundred push-ups with weights that weigh fifty pounds with ease and doing it in two minutes no less.

"Unless you are planning catching flies with your mouth, you better close it. Now seeing that old man like myself is able to do this then a youngling such as yourself should have no problem doing this." Reizo sneered while throwing the weights at Kagome which she clumsily caught in her hands.

Kagome sighed and put the weights on her ankles and arms started struggling doing push-ups.

"Don't worry I wouldn't expect you to do on the first try. After all, we only have three months to train." Reizo said smugly in amusement making Kagome groaned out of loud.

...

Next week later..

Kagome was sleeping peacefully until Reizo kick the door open making Kagome wake up with a scream in surprise.

"What are you doing in bed!? Come on! We got training to do!" Reizo yelled making Kagome yawned and look behind her to look at the clock and growled in annoyance seeing it was four in the morning.

Kagome was about to say something to give the old man a piece of her mind, until she turned around and see his darkened expression that made all her courage and anger flew out of the window and was replace by fear.

"Sorry Reizo. I will get dress away." Kagome muttered before she bolted out of there and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

...

Kagome was running. She was running so fast that sonic the hedgehog got nothing on her. Kagome was running for a reason. The old man took her to an area as her starting point to run all the way to her house..sounds easy enough right? Wrong! As if that was not enough, Reizo decided to make it difficult by telling her that she needed to be back in the house in one minute and thirty minutes or less.She was two miles away from home! How in the heck she is suppose to make in that time? So Reizo being "kind-hearted guy" that he was, decided that he had a way to help her out to make her run faster.

That way was shooting deadly laser beams from his eyes from behind her so yep it definitely encourage her to run faster! So here she was being chase in the middle of the streets by a crazy, demented old man!

_I'm_ _starting_ _to_ _think_ _that_ _he_ _didn't_ _retired_ _from_ _being_ _a_ _teacher_. _More_ _like_ _got_ _fire_ _for_ _endangering_ _his_ _students_!!

"Stop thinking and run!!" Reizo yelled at the priestess while increasing his laser beams to "encourage" the poor miko to run even more faster.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and look behind her with squeak of panicked seeing the laser beams getting closer to her and made her run faster.

"You know this is attempted murder right?!?" Kagome yelled back still running away from her life.

"No because I am not trying to kill you. I'm training you huge difference." Reizo said matter of factly.

Kagome had blank expression on her face when he said this. "I hate you..." Kagome muttered.

...

Next month later..

Kagome was readying her arrow on her bow aiming it at the apple of the dummy's head.

"What is taking so long?!? Hurry up and fire the arrow!" Reizo yelled at her making Kagome winced already feeling herself become deaf by the old man's constant yelling.

"Why do we need a dummy for this? Why can't you put the apple on your head?" Kagome questioned Reizo out of curiosity and also because somewhere deep inside her soul she will secretly enjoy getting revenge for all the torture he has been putting her through.

"Are you crazy? I don't want arrow on my head and to leave my poor wife as a widow."

"Fine." Kagome making sure her arrow is pointed at the apple release her arrow making it turn pink and went right through the dummy's head missing the apple entirely.

"Uhh so how do I do?" Kagome said nervously hoping he wouldn't be too mad that she failed.

"How do you do?..why don't you ask the dummy with the arrow on it's head to see how you did!?!" Reizo yelled at the priestess making her tremble in fear.

Another month passes by...

Reizo and Kagome were doing combat training where Reizo was teaching Kagome how to fight using only her fists.

Kagome dodge a Reizo's swing and went in for a punch, which Reizo block using his wooden cane.

"Hey! That is cheating!!" Kagome exclaimed which resulted in Reizo pushing her back making her almost fell down and using the cane, he trip Kagome on her feet making her fall on her back as she moans in pain.

"Yes you are right. It is cheating...villains will do whatever it takes to win a fight even when it means playing against the rules so this training is not only for you to teach you how to fight without using your powers, but to prepare for whatever the villain has in store for you. Remember they will fight unfairly so you have to do the same. Just because you are hero doesn't mean you have to allow the rules too." Reizo advised Kagome placing the wooden cane on Kagome's hand to help her up.

"Now let's try that again." Reizo smiled at the priestess making her smile back at him and nod continuing off where they left off.

The last month..

Kagome finally reached her house out of breath. "What..time..was...that?" Kagome choke out.

Reizo following behind her, look at the timer and was shock to see that she made at home with one minute and fourteen minutes. Reizo let out proud grin and show the timer to Kagome who could not believe her eyes what she was seeing. She was in absolute shock.

Kagome rubbing her eyes thinking that the sweat was blurring her vision and she look again to see that it was exactly one minute and fourteen minutes.

_I_ _did_ _it!_ _I_ _actually_ _did_ _it!_!!

Kagome could not contain her excitement any longer. She jump up and down cheering for joy.

...

Kagome release her arrow with a bull eye hitting the apple. Kagome then release arrow after arrow on the fifteen dummies with the apples on their heads hitting all the apples.

Kagome smile and look at the old man who nodded in approval.

...

Reizo and Kagome were combating again. Reizo was about to punch Kagome's face by jumping in the air but Kagome dodge in time and was about to aim her fist at his stomach. He was going to use his wooden cane to block her punch, but learning her mistake last time Kagome smirked and kick the wooden cane up in the air stunning the old man. Kagome then did front flip in the air and grab the wooden cane. Kagome then use to trip the old man on his feet and then put the wooden cane on his throat suffocating him while she lays on top of him preventing him from escaping.

Reizo stop struggling and chuckle putting a hand on the wooden cane to let Kagome know to release him, which she did and extended her hand to him which he accepted and nodded in approval at her.

...

Kagome was doing push-ups again carrying fifty pounds of weight on both her ankles and arms.

98...

99...

100...!!

Kagome opened her eyes in shock and turned her head to look at Reizo as if he to validate what he said was true.

"Oh don't give me that dumb look. Yes you did hundred push-ups and...*cough* beaten my record." Reizo fake cough the last part so Kagome would not hear, but unfortunately for him she did heard spreading a large smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry. What do you say?" Kagome stood up wiping the grass off her hands and turn to look at the old man wearing a smug look on her face.

"That you..beaten..my..record..."

"I'm sorry. All that sweat is getting to my ears. What do you say? That I beaten your what?" Kagome put a hand on her ear taunted him that she didn't hear him.

"That you beat my timer!" Reizo said in defeated tone making Kagome curled her lips like a mischievous cat.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Kagome teased.

"You know what else is hard?" Reizo questioned making Kagome tilt her head in confusion.

Reizo smirked and catching her off guard he used his wooden cane to trip her off her feet and fell down on the ground landing on her back. "The ground." Reizo said making the miko stare back at him.

Reizo and Kagome stare at each other before they tremble in laughter. Reizo still snickering help the priestess up by making her grab his wooden cane to help lift her up.

"Kagome you are ready to take on entrance exam." Reizo exclaimed making Kagome look at him as if he was being serious when she saw his serious expression. She let out a tears and lift the old man off the ground embracing him.

Reizo look uncomfortable for a second, but then relax and hug her back tightly.

...

Reizo and Kagome were sitting outside in the fireplace at night well more like Reizo put wood on the grass and lit it on fire. The only reason why the fire was not spreading is because Reizo made Kagome practice summoning her barrier preventing the fire from spreading like a virus.

The reason for this training was so Kagome can practice holding her barrier in long period of time, so far she can hold her barrier for five minutes.

"Okay that is enough for today." Reizo exclaimed causing Kagome to nod her head at him and extinguished the fire by clenching her hand into a fist vanishing her barrier.

Reizo sat next to her staring at the now empty fire place. "Tomorrow is the big day. You nervous kiddo?" Reizo questioned the young priestess.

"Just a little bit." Kagome lied. She was nervous heck she is a nervous wreck right now. Though Reizo's training help her a lot. She could not help feel like she was still was under prepared. What if she mess up? What if she blow her only chance in reuniting with Inuyasha and her friends and she come all this way for nothing? Now that she thought about it what if she fails this mission does that mean she gets stuck in this world forever?!?!

Kagome started having a panic attack, until a firm hand grip her shoulder and squeeze it tightly interrupting her depressing thoughts and look over to see Reizo for first time that she has been training with him look at her in utter concern.

"Hey it's okay. Even the best of the best get nervous taking this exam. You do fine. I know you will kid. You know why?" Reizo asked Kagome causing her to shake her head no.

"Because I wouldn't be going through all the trouble getting you in to U.A. High and training you if I didn't believe you can do it. I taught various students and let me tell you Kagome...you have potential. I am not just saying that because you save my life." Reizo said in amusement as he mess with Kagome's hair causing the young priestess to giggle.

"Thank you Reizo..for being honest with me." Kagome murmured wrapping one leg so she can rest her chin on her knee.

"Pfft you need to stop calling me that especially when we are in public. I adopted you as my daughter now so if anyone ask you for your last name or who you are is Kagome Akio..got it??"

Kagome could only nod to the old man and stare back at the empty fire place. This is so weird. Sure Kagome does not remember who her father was or how he look like. Unfortunately he pass away when she was born due to a car accident leaving her poor mother and her grandfather in taking care of her. So she never got to experience how having a father will be like. Sure she has her grandfather, but she never saw him as her father figure. It's weird she should be bother that someone who isn't blood related to her is in a way replacing her father, but she isn't. Does that make her a bad person?

Also tomorrow will be the day that she will put Reizo's training to the test. Not that she is skeptical of Reizo's training since how can she be when Reizo use to teach at U.A. High school so he should know what to expect in the entrance exam, but what about if they change the whole exam after he left?!? What about all this training was for nothing?!? What about she fails?!?

Reizo got up making Kagome stand up as well. "You got big day ahead of tomorrow. You should go to bed early tonight so you don't be late for your entrance exam." Reizo advised making his way to the porch.

Kagome look down. "Hey..Reizo stop walking and Kagome look up waiting what he has to say. You'll pass." Reizo let out reassuring smile putting the nervous priestess at ease and she smile back at him.

Reizo open the porch and went inside while Kagome started making her way towards the porch, but stop when she look up in the sky and for the first time she was here she saw a shooting star.

Kagome quickly close her eyes and made her wish.

Kagome open her eyes and smiled looking up to see that the shooting star was gone. Kagome went inside of the house and close the door to the porch locking in from inside hoping that her wish comes true.

_I_ _wish_ _to_ _pass_ the _entrance_ exam _so_ _I_ _can_ _be_ _with_ _the_ _one_ _that_ _I_ _am_ _destined_ _to_ _be_ _with_...

...

**Author's note: ohh Kagome if only you know what you wish for :laughs in author: but yep that is chapter btw fun fact about the story title in case you guys didn't get it is one of my favorite songs from Mulan-I'll make a man out of you. Also the training with the apple on the dummy's head was to train Kagome to be precise with her kills, so she doesn't accidentally be killing anyone with her infamous arrows. I know this chapter is not what you guys been waiting for, but I promise you the next chapter will be since it take place on the day of the entrance exam and Kagome finally will be able to meet the cast of My Hero Academia though the question is who will it be? Hmm I wonder.**

**Of course since last time I ask you guys what your favorite characters from Inuyasha and My Hero Academia are. It is only fair that ask you guys what is your least or hated character in Inuyasha and why? My least favorite character in Inuyasha is Naraku and the reason why I dislike him so is because I hate that he is cocky; even though, most of time he send his henchmen to do his dirty work for him while he sits at the safety of his hideout watching Inuyasha and the others like the coward that he is. Also of course for killing Kikyo (even though we all know that they kill her off so Inuyasha and Kagome can finally become a couple) and Kagura. **


	4. Chapter4

**Author's Notes: Mwuahahahahahahaha! So you guys thought that was the last chapter for today right? That the next chapter you have to wait until next day, next week, or probably next month for me to update! Well like famous words of Reizo..you thought wrong!!! I am feeling extra generous today and to apologize for keeping you guys waiting I decided to give you not only one, but two chapters today!! Not just any chapter but one of my favorite and most entertaining chapter that I have ever written. You will find out by the title alone why this chapter is my favorite so I hope you enjoy.**

**Also quick warning this one will involve mature language because you know Bakugo lol.**

**Dazeeee: That is actually good point that you made that reason Kikyo is stronger than Kagome is because unlike Kagome, Kikyo was train to be a priestess while Kagome did not even know she had powers to begin with until the demon centipede drag her to the well and took her to the Feudal Era. It was then she discover she was the reincarnation of Kikyo, but still though I wish she didn't depend on Inuyasha too much especially when she has a bow and arrow with her that she can easily kill demons with but never bother using! Either way thank you so much and I'm so happy to hear that you enjoy this story! It makes me really happy. **

_Italics means Kagome or other characters are thinking to themselves._

_..._

My Miko Academia Chapter 4- The day of the practical exam is here!!An explosion encounter-Meet Katsuki Bakugo, boy with an explosion quirk and his quirkless hero fanatic friend Midoriya Izuku!

The sun was just rising up in the blue sky making the sun rays go through the window shining through the young priestess's face making her grumble sleepily out annoyance. She turned to the right to avoid the sunlight that was pouring out of the window.

Kagome hummed happily when she didn't feel the intense heat on her face. She let out a soft yawn and was about to go back to sleep, until the door of her room flew open making her jump out of bed with a frightened squeal. With her reflexes and instinct kicking in, she grabbed her bow and arrows that was conveniently sitting below the left side of her bed and pointed her arrow at the unknown intruder only for her to realize that it was Reizo, the old man who live in this house and let her stay here raising his hands up in surrender and dropping the clothes that he held his hands on the floor.

"Cheese and rice Reizo! Don't kick my door like that. I was this close about to turn you into dust." Kagome scolded lowering down her bow and arrow causing Reizo glare at her well attempted to glare her since his eyes were close due to his quirk.

"Well excuse me young missy for wanting to wake you up to tell you that you don't hurry your ass up in the next fifteen minutes. You are going to be late for your entrance exam, which by the way it's today!" Reizo shouted pointed at the calendar that was above Kagome's head making the Miko look up to where he was pointing at and see that he was indeed correct, which means...

_Oh_ _crap_ _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _late_!

Kagome thought placing her hands on her face in panicked as she threw the blanket away from her person and jumped out of bed. Scurried to her closet and opened the closet's door, scanning through each outfit debating what to wear in the exam.

Reizo observe her before letting out a cough making Kagome turned her head at his direction. Reizo held out the clothes that he pick up from the floor to her.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion before walking towards him and grabbing the clothes that old man held in his hands.

"Is this for me?" Kagome questioned raising a eye brow to the old man in confusion, which he smiled and nodded to her in confirmation.

"Yeah it use to belong to my daughter, but uhh...well my wife thought it would be a good idea for her to wash these old clothes and gave it to you since my daughter used these clothes for her entrance exam..I guess in a way wearing these clothes will bring you good luck since she pass her exam..well..uhh...I..well you better get going or you will be late." Reizo coughed awkwardly making Kagome stare sadly at the old man and wanting to say something to cheer him up but Reizo shook his head and pointed a finger to the bathroom for her to use letting her know that she needed to hurry up and get ready.

Kagome's eyes saddened a little bit more, but respect his wishes. I mean who was she to pry into his business when he doesn't meddle into hers. She bowed down to him in gratitude and sprinted inside of the bathroom. She took one of the quickest shower she ever took in her entire life and got out of shower with her new outfit displayed with only thirteen-minutes to spare.

She wore a red velvet spaghetti strap blouse that show a little bit of her cleavage, which Kagome did not like and felt self-conscious about, but hey she wasn't going to disrespect the old man and the old woman's generous gift no matter how revealing it is. Next, she wore a black yoga pants that reached all the way to her feet, which consisted of black running shoes. She quickly yell out a goodbye to the grumpy, old man who immediately after she went to take a shower went inside of his room and locked the door to his room.

Kagome descended downstairs and went to the kitchen where she saw Siedo cooking breakfast, which consisted of eggs, bacon, and cooked sausages. Kagome's stomach growled in hunger seeing the delicious food that Siedo took time and effort to make, but she was in a hurry so Kagome choked back a petty sob and grabbed the two toasted bread from the plate. Kagome wave goodbye to Siedo with the a toast bread in one hand and the other in her mouth making the older woman chuckled and give her a tiny wave of dismissal as she exited the house after closing the door. She took a deep breath to relax her nerves and muttered an "okay" to herself. Kagome look up in the sky with a determined look at her face as she sprinted out of the house and into the neighborhood.

Kagome ran for about three minutes, until she realize something..something very important.

_I_ _don't_ _know_ _where_ _U_._A_. _High_ _is_?

Kagome halted her movements causing her running shoes to screeched loudly at the concrete floor. Kagome was about to go running back to her house, until she felt something vibrate inside of her yoga's pant's pocket and reached inside to pull out a cell phone. Kagome saw a text message from Reizo that read: "Dummy I knew you are going to get lost. I can't believe that I train you for three months and your brain still as slow as ever. Here I place the directions at the school onto the gps app, so you wouldn't get lost."

Oh yeah due to the incident with the burglar villain. Siedo and Reizo decided to buy cellphones in case something like that ever happens again, but what Kagome did not know was that Reizo also purchase a cellphone for her as well. Kagome's lips curled in a warm smile at the old man's kindness letting her know that underneath all that cold exterior he has a heart made of gold.

Kagome swipe the screen on her cellphone to take her to the home screen and saw the gps app.She click on it and saw the directions to where to go to U.A. High.

Her cellphone vibrating letting her know that someone was calling her. Kagome without thinking too much of it, press on the accept call button and press the phone on her ear muttering "hello."

"You freaking idiot!! You are still on the phone! Hurry up and get to school already!" Shouted the angry old man on Kagome's ear making Kagome pull the phone out of her ear and immediately marched rapidly as she hang up on him.

_Never_ _mind_ _change that to heart made of the coldest stone on earth._

Kagome ran for six minutes and according to the gps, it says she should be arriving to her destination in three minutes. Suddenly, Kagome notice a shadow on the ground and look up to see someone flying...actually flying up in the sky. Kagome still running, stare in awe as she watch more people hovering in the sky. There was a guy who had rocket..um jets underneath his arms that created an remarkable boost in speed and rapidly fly pass her to what Kagome assume he is heading to U.A. High too.

She saw another person jumping high up in the air doing tricks. He was obviously showing off by reflexing his muscles and kissing them and jumping up again this time doing a back flip. The young boy was about to do another trick when he stop and notice Kagome staring at him. Young boy smirked and blew a kiss at her direction making the young miko blushed and darted out of that situation continuing on her path.

Finally what took eight minutes, she finally saw the school with big words printed on top that says "U.A. High school."

_Finally_ _I_ _made_ _it_ _with_ _only_ _eight_-_minutes_ _to_ _spare_!

Kagome thought happily. This is it! The moment that she has been training for. The three months of utter pain, agony, grief, sorrow, pain, despair, anguish, pain...so much..so very much pain that Kagome had to suffer thanks to Reizo's training. At first Kagome did not think much of it, since she has face demons, angry demon brother and his little toad minion, wicked humans, bandits, Naraku and his minions not to mention almost getting dragged into hell, having her soul rip out of her body to revive inuyasha's dead ex girlfriend and then almost killed by said dead ex girlfriend..wait what was she going with this again...oh yeah if she can take them on then she can pretty much take on anything...or so she thought.

Kagome let out a shiver and shook her head still traumatized to this day of the training that she had to endure with Reizo. Kagome stare ahead to her destination and ran pass the gates of the academy with a smile on her face.

_This_ _is_ _it!! This_ _is_ _the_ _moment_ _that_ _I_ _have_ _been_ _wait_...

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as she collided with someone's back letting out "oof" before she fell down and landed harshly on her ass.

"Oww my butt" Kagome whined rubbing her butt.

The unknown stranger that Kagome's accidentally collided with turned around and face her with this piss off look across his face.

Are you blind?!?! Watch the hell that you are going!! !!"shouted the unknown male causing Kagome to stop rubbing her butt and stare at him in confusion making the male balled his fists in anger and narrowed his crimson eyes at her.

"Did you not hear me what I just say?!?What now not only are you blind but you are also deaf too?!?!?"the angry male scoffed.

"Oh I'm sorry" Kagome apologized getting up and dusting the dirt off her yoga pants.

"I did not see you there. Totally my fault."

"Yeah you're damn right it is your fault! Next time if you don't watch where you are going..I'll blow you up!!" threatened the boy as he took out one of his hands from his pant's pockets and let out a few tiny explosions letting her know that his threat should not be taken lightly and that he is one hundred percent serious that he will blow her up.

Any sane person would be afraid of a threat like that, but not Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome huffed and walk towards him making a certain green-haired bystander stop and see what all the commotion was about let out a small gasp and muttered a "don't" to the angry girl but she didn't hear it due to her intense anger that was she was planning on releasing to this jerk.

Kagome stopped walking when she was standing face to face on the said jerk. Up close Kagome study the boy, she notice that his hair was ash-blonde and all over the place like he doesn't know that comb or hair cuts exist, his eyes is what really drew her attention at their first encounter and notice they were dark crimson red. His eyes were always either narrowing or filled with anger. His face had a permanent scowl that look like he never smile or laugh before in his entire life. Despite of that, Kagome could not lie he was actually good-looking.

_Too_ _bad_ _he_ _has_ _the_ _personality_ _of_ _a_ _wet_ _mop_.

"Look I said that I was sorry. No need to be a jerk about it."Kagome huffed angrily poking at his chest causing angry male scowl to deepened and his eyes narrowed dangerously at her. If looks can kill, Kagome would have been dead by now.

The furious male was about to say something, but the green-haired boy who decided he couldn't stand by and witness what could possibly be a murder scene about to happen decided to interject himself into their conversation.

"Hey Kacchan if we don't hurry up inside,we are going to be late." green-haired male muttered nervously at the blond haired male, which cause him to quickly snapped at his direction so fast that it reminded the green-haired male of a scary movie that he watch with his mother about a girl who got posses by a demon and it reminded him a scene of the movie where the possess girl will snapped her head so fast at anyone who comes to her room.

Blond-haired male known as Kacchan glare even harder at the other male causing the green-haired male to gulped nervously and sweat profusely.

"Stupid Deku...Bakugo growled out his nickname in utter hatred. Get out of my way before I set you on fire!" furious ash-blonde male warned causing the green-haired male to quickly get out of his way as Bakugo scoffed at Deku and turned to walk towards the school. He walk only for a few steps before he stopped.

"If I were you klutz, I will turn back now and head home. This school only accept the best of the best, which is me. They don't have room for losers like you..blond male said walking once again to the school. But then again you might have a better chance in getting in than that quirkless loser."

The boy that Kacchan referred to as "Deku" lowered his head and stare at the ground in sorrow when he heard his childhood friend insulted him.

Kagome glare at Kacchan's back before glancing at "Deku" sad expression and place a comforting hand on his shoulder causing the green-haired male to jump slightly and stare at her.

"Don't listen to what "Kacchan" says" she muttered the word in disgust. He is probably jealous of you that is why he picks on you because he is probably insecure about himself."

"Deku" look at her for a few seconds before he started laughing causing Kagome to tilt her head in confusion at his sudden laughter.

"Oh I'm sorry I am not laughing at you. I'm just laughing at what you say because that is not true..if anyone is jealous it's me" the green-haired male muttered softly to himself, but Kagome caught what he said and couldn't believe that someone as kind as him will be jealous over that asswipe.

"You have nothing to be jealous about. I know that I just meet you and all, but I can safely say that you will make a much better hero than Kacchan." Kagome said with enough confidence that it made "Deku" look up at her in disbelief.

When he was in middle school, everyone will pick on him and make fun of him especially Kacchan who like to make it known to the entire world that he had no quirk crushing his dreams in becoming a hero. However, Deku never gave up on his dream even when he had no one not even his own mother believe in him. So to have this girl who he barely knew said that she believe in him made Deku's eyes swelled up in tears.

Kagome seeing him crying, panicked and apologize to him saying that she did not mean for him to cry. Kagome reached her down to one of her yoga pant's pockets and took out a napkin that surprisingly Reizo put in her pockets. Kagome shrugged and use the napkin to wipe out of his tears causing him to look up at her and blushed in embarrassment. For two different reasons, one that he cried in front of a stranger and second that he cried in front of a girl!

_Wait_ _he_ _is_ _talking_ _to_ _a_ _girl_?!?!

"Um..I'm fine..uhh.." timid boy struggle trying to remember her name.

_Wait_ _did_ _she_ _even_ _said_ _what_ _her_ _name_ _was??_

Kagome held out her hand for him to shake. "My name is Kagome..Kagome Hi...I mean uhh Kagome...uhh..Akio..Kagome Akio is my name..yeah I totally did not forget my last name just now" Kagome muttered the last sentence to herself while she laugh nervously hoping that Deku did not catch her struggling on remembering her last name, which she remembered Reizo telling her that if anyone ask her for her last name to use his to not raise any suspicious.

Of course what Kagome did not know was that Deku despite his appearance and shy demeanor was pretty observant. He had to be to make up the fact that he had no quirk to study heroes and villains and write down his journal of their strengths and weaknesses. So of course he notice the slip up, but ignore it thinking that she was just shy.

"My name is Midoriya Izuku. It's nice to meet you Kagome." Deku shook her hand while smiling warmly at her.

Kagome blinked several times in confusion. "I thought your name was Deku."

The green-haired boy known as Midoriya laugh awkwardly as he scratched his messy green hair. "No that was Kacchan calls me."

"Well that is not very nice. Ugh that jerk wad when I see him after the exam is over, I'm going to kick his...oh my god the exam!"Kagome panicked looking at her cellphone and noticed that they got three minutes left before the exam starts.

Kagome started to run towards the school building, but stopped when she saw Midoriya standing there looking at her. "Hey do you want an invitation? Come on. Let's go! Kagome beckoned with him with her hand making Midoriya stare at her in surprise that she will want him to tag along with her. Midoriya shook his head and nodded to her rushing to her side as they both sprinted inside of the school's building.

...

"I can't believe we made it just in nick of time" Kagome sighed out of relief as they both sat next to each other. Kagome stare at in awe at the tremendous number of students that were here and how enormous the classroom was. It look big enough to hold one-hundred students in. Before Kagome said anything to Midoriya who was also looking around his surroundings, she was interrupted by a giant screen TV lighting up the whole classroom with the school name on screen.

"What's up U.A. Candidates? Thanks for toning into me your school's DJ. Come on and let me hear ya! "said the energetic man with the weirdest hair that Kagome has ever seen. Here she thought that Inuyasha's hair was weird being all naturally white and all..

The room grew quiet. It was so quiet that Kagome swore that she could hear the crickets in the background.

"Keeping it mellow huh? That's fine. I'll skip straight to the main show. Let's talk about how this practical exam is about to go down okay? Are you readyyyy?!?! Weird guy with the weird hairdo sang in a high pitched voice making Kagome stare at him with bored expression questioning her life choices.

Once again the room grew quiet with a few people murmured yes and wishing he can just get on with it already.

"Oh my goodness. It is the voice hero "Present Mic" so cool!" Midoriya let out squeal like a high school fan girl making Kagome glance at his direction.

Midoriya bought his hands on his mouth as he let out a gasp. "I watch his radio show every single day of the week" Midoriya continue blabbering on how cool this "Present Mic" person was making Kagome's eyes softened as he reminds her of her younger brother fangirling over Inuyasha whenever he come over from the Feudal Era to hang out with her.

Kagome sighed sadly causing Midoriya to stop his fangirling and look at her with concern.

"Kagome are you okay?" Midoriya asked in concern causing the miko to blush and force a fake smile on him.

"Of course I'm fine Midoriya. Why wouldn't I will be okay?" Kagome laugh nervously.

The green-haired male did not buy it and was about to interrogate further until she interrupted him.

"So um tell me more about this "Present Mic" person? He sounds really cool" Kagome said changing the subject hoping that he will take the bait and move on to a different conversation. Luckily her plan work like a charm. Midoriya let out a wide grin and his cheeks turned tinted pink as he blabber on about the history of awesomeness that was "Present Mic."

Kagome sighed of relief and focus her attention back to the voice hero.

She missed most on what he said and notice students reading their cards. Kagome look at her desk and saw a card. She grabbed it and flipped it over revealing her name, address, and etc with no picture of her, which made sense since Reizo did get her recommended in taking the exam.

Kagome glance at Midoriya who stopped talking and glance at his card.

"What letter do you get?" Kagome whispered to Midoriya causing hero fanatic to look up at her and show her his card showing what letter building he was assigned to.

Kagome stare in disappointment at his card seeing that he wasn't going to be there with her. Kagome could not lie she really like the boy enough that she enjoy his company and wouldn't mind if she and him become friends. He was the only person who was kind to her.

"Looks like we wouldn't be together" Kagome said in a sad tone making Midoriya look disappointed that he could not be there with her. Even though they just meet, he already like her. She was the only person who believe in him and not bullying him for not having a quirk.

Midoriya stare at his hand that now had the power of "One for All" in his possession.

_I will do my best!_

Midoriya thought to himself as he balled his hand into a fist and smiled at Kagome with eyes glistening in determination.

"Let's do our best okay?" Midoriya said making Kagome smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

They both pay attention to the voice hero once again as he explained the practical exam and what it is they need to do to pass the exam.

Kagome zone out already knowing what she needed to do thanks to Reizo's explanation on what the practical exam was about.

"Excuse me sir! But I have a question?" a blue-haired male with glasses interrupted the voice hero as he raised his hand.

"Hit me!" Energetic voice actor exclaimed loudly pointed at him shifted the spotlight to the blue-haired young male with glasses.

"On the print out, you listed four types of villains..

When he said this, Kagome stop zoning out and paid attention to what the serious boy was saying.

Not three with all due respect if this is an error of an official U.A. materials. It is shameful! We are exceptionally students. We expect the best from Japan most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do. Additionally..the stuck up student turned around and pointed a finger at both her and Midoriya.

You with the unkept hair and you the girl who is always staring off into space!"

Kagome and Midoriya look at each other and pointed their finger at themselves wondering if he was referring to them.

"You guys be talking; even since, class started. Stop that it's annoying. If you guys aren't going to take this seriously please leave. You guys are distracting the rest of us" blue-haired scolded narrowed his eyes at them causing Midoriya to clasp his mouth and muttering a weak "sorry" while Kagome blushed in embarrassment for being call out in front of her peers and the attention she was getting. Kagome hid her face with her arms and also muttering "sorry."

"Alright! Alright! Examinee number 711. Thanks for calling in for your request" Voice hero stopped the serious boy from scolded them further and give him a thumbs up.

"Fourth villain type is worth zero points. That guy is an obstacle that will be thrown in your way .There is one at every battle center" Voice hero continued on with his explanation causing Kagome slowly lift up her head.

_Well that explains why Reizo did not mention there was a fourth robot in the exam because it wasn't worth any points. Here I thought I was in a trouble.._

Kagome let out a sighed of relief missing out the rest of the pro hero's instructions and the serious boy with glasses bowing in thanks to the pro hero for answering his question.

"Good luck!" Voice hero shouted to the students who were already leaving to go to their assigned buildings.

Kagome saw Midoriya grabbing his things from his desk. "Good luck." Kagome murmured to Midoriya making him stopped what he was doing to stare at her and blushed heatedly causing his whole entire face to go pink. "Uh..you too Kagome. Good luck" Midoriya stuttered quickly throwing his things in his yellow back pack and scurried away from her before he embarrass himself any further.

Kagome stare at Midoriya's retreating form and shrugged thinking nothing about it. She got up from her desk and headed towards her assigned building.

...

Staring at the giant gate, Kagome was nervous and anxious that she started to bit her bottom lip nervously. She really wish Midoriya was here right now and fangirling about heroes to help distract her from her nerves.

"Hey klutz!" Shouted out a very familiar voice that she was sure that she will never heard again nor never want to.

_Please_ _let_ _it_ _be_ _someone_ _else._ _Heck_ _please_ _let_ _it_ _be_ _with_ _that_ _guy_ _with_ _the_ _blue_ _haired_ _and_ _glasses_ _or_ _jumping_ _guy_ _who_ _obviously_ _has_ _a_ _thing_ _for_ _me_. _Please_ _I_ _take_ _anyone_ _just_ _please_ _don't_ _let_ _it_ _be_ _him_..

Kagome pleaded in her head to whoever God that was in charge of her life and hoping that just this once she will catch a break, but of course whoever was charge of her life loves to laugh at her misfortune as she turned around and saw Bakugo walking up to her.

"Where is that loser Deku?" Bakugo questioned in a piss off voice.

Kagome narrowed at her brown eyes at the blond-haired male and cross her arms on her chest. "First of, his name is Midoriya not Deku. Second of all, he isn't a loser. Third of all, he isn't here. He is taking the exam in some other building."Kagome scoffed at the explosion user avoided making eye contact with him.

"That's too bad..I was looking forward to crushing him" Explosive Hero huffed in annoyance that nerd wasn't here so he can embarrass him.

Kagome glare at the easily angered boy. "Seriously what is your problem with Midoriya? Why are you always so mean towards him?" Kagome questioned seriously not understanding how anyone can hate on Midoriya. Kagome could tell by sensing Midoriya's aura that he was a pure spirited boy who wanted to become a hero to help others. Then there was Kacchan...

Kagome stare at him sensing his overwhelming red aura that symbolizes his rage, anger, and cockiness. Kagome could tell by his aura that he wanted to be a hero for selfish reasons, but then again who is she to judge on why people wanted to become a heroes when she is becoming one just so she can be reunited with her friends and lover.

"None of your business accident prone!" scoffed out the blond-haired male.

_Accident_ _prone_?!? _Why_ _you_...

Kagome quickly marched towards him until she was face to face with him. "My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me." Kagome glare at Bakugo making his brow twitched in irritation before he could say something. He was interrupted by the hero announcer.

"All right! Let's start! Get moving!" There are no countdowns in real battles. Run! Run! Run listeners! You are wasting air time here!" Announcer shouted out on top of the building.

Kagome heard the giant gate opened as many of the students immediately ran inside.

"See ya in last place you loser" Ash-blonde male shouted brushing pass Kagome using his explosion quirk to fly straight inside of the gates.

Kagome close her eyes to avoid the dust getting in her eyes and feeling the strong wind blowing hard making her long, hair sway harshly on her face.

Kagome balled her fists tightly in anger and an angry tick mark appear on her forehead. "The only one who is going to be in last place is you buddy." Kagome spat as she rushed inside of the gates where she was greeted by various skyscrapers. The place was enormous that it will be easy for anyone to get lost, but not for this girl.

Being a priestess sure has its perks like for example, able to detect enemy's auras to find out where they are.

Kagome close her eyes and concentrated on finding the enemy robots.

_If_ _I_ _was_ a _killer_ _robot_ _that_ _was_ _hungry_ _for_ _human_ _blood_ _where_ _would_ _I_ _be_?.._aha_! _Found_ _you_!

Kagome grabbing her bow on her back and readying an arrow rushed to where the killer robot was, but before she could release her arrow to destroy it.

She saw the ash-blond haired male from earlier beat her to it and destroy the robot by blowing it up with his quirk causing Kagome stare at him with unamused expression on her face.

Bakugo turned around and face her with a smug smirk plastered at his face making Kagome want to shoot an arrow on that smug look on his face. Too bad the rules forbid other students from hurting each other.

"That makes thirty-three points for me." How many points do you have black hair? Let me guess zero." Bakugo said in a taunting voice.

Kagome stare at him in shock.

_Thirty_-_three_ _points_! _He_ _already_ _kill_ _so_ _many_!

Kagome look around and saw other students destroying the robots.

_Not_ _just_ _him_.._crap_ _better_ _step_ up _my_ _game_ _or_ else _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _failed_. _If_ _I_ _don't_ _do_ _something_ _soon_ my one _and_ _only_ _chance_ _of_ _seeing_ _Inuyasha_ _and_ _my_ _friends_ _will_ _be_ _gone_.

Kagome took a deep breath and close her eyes.

_Good_ _thing_ _Reizo_ _included_ _archery_ _practice_ for my _training_. Even _since_ the well was sealed _up_, I _haven't_ _been_ _practicing_ _causing_ my _archery_ _skills_ _to_ _be_ _rusty_ _that_ _is_ _until_ _now..._

Kagome let out her own smug smirk and turned to look at Bakugo. "Hey Kacchan wanna see something cool?" Kagome asked causing the ash-blonde to raise an eyebrow at her in confusion.

Kagome aimed her arrow at him causing him to immediately go to a battle stance thinking that she finally lost her damn mind and go against him.

"Tch if you think an arrow is going to hurt me than you are even dumber than I thou..."Bakugo paused speaking when he saw the arrow went above his head and heading straight to the robot that was strolling by.

Katsuki Bakugo P.O.V.

_So_ _she_ _is_ _also_ _a_ _quirkless_ _loser_ _like_ _Deku_. _There_ _is_ _no_ _way_ _normal_ _arrow_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _destroy_ _that_ _robot_.

Kachan thought with unimpressed expression on his face, until he notice the arrow slowly turning pink causing the arrow to boost through and land a direct hit on the robot causing it to immediately blow up in pieces scattering everywhere.

Kachan widened his crimson eyes in disbelief.

_She destroy the robot like it was nothing. Just who is this girl?_

Bakugo turned around only to find an once silhouette of Kagome's cloud left behind as she was busy grabbing arrow after arrow and shooting the robots making him growled out of anger at being ignored, but then let out scoffed and summon his quirk to blast off in the air in search of more robots.

He worry about her later. Right now, he had to focus on passing the exam.

...

_Okay_ _that_ _makes_ _33_ _points_. _Just_ _need_ _a few_ _more_ _points_ _and_ _I_ _will_ _pass_.

Kagome thought already out of breath from running around and shooting robots. Kagome took a deep breath and let it out about to search the area for more robots. When suddenly, the ground started shaking.

_An_ _earthquake_?? _No_ _it's_ _not_ _an_ _earthquake_. _I_ _sense_ _something_. _I_ _sense_ _something_ _gigantic_ _coming_ _this_ _way_.

She was right. There emerging from the smoke was the biggest robot that Kagome has even seen in her entire life.

_So_ _that_ _is_ _the_ _robot_ _that_ _is_ _worth_ _zero_ _points_. _That_ _thing_ _is_ _enormous_!!

Kagome watched as students saw the giant robot and decided to ran away from it. Kagome was about to do the same, until she heard a groan coming from the direction of the huge robot.

Kagome turned around and use her sense to find out where that noise was coming. There she saw a male student trapped by a piece of debris from the skyscrapers.

_He_ _must_ _have_ _gotten_ _trapped_ _there_ _when_ _he_ _was_ _trying_ _to_ _escape_ _from_ _the_ _giant_ _robot_.

Kagome saw the giant robot getting closer to the student as he was struggling to freed himself from the debris. Kagome had two options. Option one to leave the student behind and get crushed by the giant robot just so she will make it in time to get enough points to pass the exam or option two she becomes a hero and save the boy's life, but fails the exam meaning she blow her chance of going back to the Feudal Era.

Kagome look at the fallen male as he was screaming for help and then look at the robot that was getting closer and closer to the student. Kagome let out a sighed before muttering "sorry."

Kagome sprinted rapidly towards the direction of the trapped male. Once she reached his side, the male look relieve in seeing her and cried out a "thank you" at her.

"No problem. Hang on. Everything is going to be okay" Kagome tried to calm the male as she tried with all of her strength that she could muster push the debris out of the male's body.

"Come on. Move you stupid boulder" Kagome growled out trying to push the debris out of the male to no prevail.

"It's coming closer" the male cried out in panicked. "Please hurry! I don't want to die!"

Kagome gasp and look up to see the robot fast approaching. At this rate, they are both going to be stomped over like insects. Kagome had no choice. Kagome place a pink barrier around the male causing him to look at her in confusion with tears running down his face.

"What are you doing?" Male panicked thinking that she was going to leave him behind.

"Duh! What does it look like? I'm going to save your life." Kagome snorted like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kagome pulled out her arrow and ready it with her bow aiming it at the giant robot.

...

The crowd of students gathered around forgetting the exam for a moment to stare at Kagome facing off with the giant robot.

"Is she insane?" Muttered a male student.

"Is she looking at getting herself killed?" questioned the other male student.

"Someone should do something. Where is that weirdo with the giant hair? Why isn't he here to help?" Asked female student in concern.

Bakugo walk to the crowd of students to see what the fuss was all about and his crimson eyes widened in disbelief. He pushed through the crowd of students to get a better view muttering out a quick "move out my way you idiots", until he was in front of the crowd and just like he expected the person who he saw in the distance was in fact Kagome.

Bakugo narrowed his eyes further and gritted his teeth together in anger. "What is that stupid girl think she is doing taking that giant robot by herself? That idiot!"

As much as he despise the girl and usually in these situations he will just walk away and not giving a single damn what happens to people. After all, he did not wanted to be a hero just so he can save a bunch of weaklings who can't even save themselves. He wanted to be a hero so he can one day surpass All Might and be the most famous and richest hero of all time!

Kachan look back towards Kagome and let out an annoyed sighed squeezing his temple in annoyance.

_I_ _can't_ _believe_ _I'm_ _actually_ _thinking_ _about_ _saving_ _this_ _idiot's_ _life_.

Kachan was about to summon his quirk and fly over at Kagome's direction, until he stopped and notice that Kagome's form started glowing blue.

...

_I_ _can_ _do_ _this_. _No_ _matter_ _what_ _happens_ _I_ _will_ _save_ this _person's_ _life_. _So_ _please_ _let_ _me_ _save_ _this_ _boy_.

All of a sudden, Kagome's brown eyes widened slowly turning to blue filling up her entire pupil and her arrow that was glowing pink was now changing into blue.

Kagome's eyes were now blue and she glare at the robot who raised its giant foot casting a shadow at her and the male boy who at the sight seeing a giant foot roll his eyes and fainted. The robot was raising its foot ready to make them into mash potatoes.

Kagome aimed her arrow at the robot's head.

_Come_ _on_! _Hit_ _the_ _mark_!

Kagome pleaded in her mind and release her arrow which boosted in speed as it turned blue and shot through the robot's head causing the giant robot among the other robots that weren't destroy by the students to explode.

Kagome close to the massive robot quickly summon a pink, bubbled barrier to protect herself from the blast; however since the explosion was so strong due to the size of the robot it blow Kagome's barrier away taking her with it as she let out a scream.

All the students ran away for cover to avoid the explosion of the other robots. The explosions from the robots cause the buildings to catch fire and start to collapsed.

...

Kagome was still rolling around in her pink bubble, until a lamppost that was still intact by the explosions pop her barrier freeing her. Kagome collapsed on the ground landing on her butt once again as she rub her head. Kagome start noticing shadows slowly approaching her and look up to see various students with furious expressions upon their faces as they glare at her and growl at her. They look like they ready to grab their pitch forks and fire torches and chase her out of town.

Kagome laugh sheepishly while scratching her cheek, which she does when she is nervous or face in an uncomfortable situation. "Sorry guys that was my bad."

"Damn right it is your bad!"

Furious Bakugo emerged from the crowd making every student immediately move out of his way to give him space as he marched angrily towards her with his pupils gone. You know when Bakugo's pupils are gone, you know that he is beyond piss off so piss off that no word in the dictionary can describe the fury that he had in that moment towards the priestess.

When Bakugo made it to her side, he quickly lifted her up by her blouse and pulling her up so close to his face that their noses were touching and she can feel his hot breath against her lips.

"You stupid girl if I didn't already gotten the points that I needed to pass the exam. I would have blow you up just like you did to that robot!!" Bakugo spatted angrily at her causing Kagome give him a blank expression.

_Seriously_ _you_ _are_ _more_ _worried __about_ you _passing_ _the_ _exam_ _than_ _lives of_ _your_ _peers_.

Kagome thought not believing that this guy could be for real. Kagome was about to say something to him, but since he was gripping her blouse tightly and her blouse was revealing her cleavage it cause her boob to boop his hand.

Kagome and Bakugo stood still. All anger gone from Bakugo's face as his cheeks started to turn red. Kagome's brown eyes expanded in size and she too blush. Kagome immediately did what any anime girl does when a guy accidentally does something perverted slap his hands out of her blouse and pull it up to hide her cleavage while screaming out "you pervert" to him.

"I'm the pervert?!? You are the pervert for wearing those revealing clothes!!" Bakugo angrily shouted at her defending himself with a blush still on his face.

"Aha! So you admitted that you were checking me out." Kagome replied back placing her hands protectively over her chest.

"Pfft as if I will be interested in a stupid girl like you. Besides you are not even my type.." Bakugo scoffed out not believing the stupid words that is coming out of her mouth.

_Not_ _his_ _type_?!?

Kagome thought bitterly sort of offended that he doesn't think she was at least bit attractive. However she did not show it in her face and decided to ignore his rude comment to add something about what he said earlier.

"Also for your information these clothes were given to me by my parents you dipshit!"

"What do you say?!?" Bakugo threatened daring her to say that again.

"Um..did the explosion affect your hearing? I call you a dipshit you dipshit!" Kagome yelled out.

"Ohhh you are so going to get it now girly" Bakugo growled out letting out tiny explosions on his hands. Kagome seeing the tiny explosions in his hands with a bored expression on her face clearly not afraid of him or what he can do.

However seeing his tiny explosions reminded her that she was forgetting something or someone...

Kagome gasp remembering the trapped male student and immediately turned around ignoring Bakugo as he growled at her and yelled " don't ignore me! as she run away from him.

Kagome stopped when she was a few distance away from him and turned around to look at furious boy who was glaring at her. "Hey you are strong right?" Kagome questioned making Bakugo look at her like she was biggest idiot in the whole earth.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I'm strong."

"Well let's put that strength to the test." Kagome said as she ran to his side and tugged his arm taking her with him making Bakugo muttered angrily "hey! Let go of me you idiot."

Kagome kept running with Bakugo in tow seeing the pink barrier still intact as they got closer.

Once they reached the pink barrier, Bakugo immediately threw her hand away from his arm and give her a dirty look. Kagome roll her eyes and ignored him. Kagome tap the barrier with her hand causing it to pop. The male student was still unconscious on the ground with the debris still on top of him.

Kagome pointed at the debris. "You think you can remove that debris off of him?"

Kacchan snorted like saying of course he can, but Kagome decided to taunt him knowing that if she doesn't that he wouldn't bother to help her.

"Well can you or can't you?" Kagome huffed placing her hands on her hips.

Her plan work like a charm. Bakugo having an angry tick mark on his forehead, pulled the debris off the unconscious male like it was nothing and yell out "die!!" as he threw the debris using his quirk to blow it up once it was a good distance away from them.

Bakugo turned around and give her a smug look. "So still think that I can't?" Bakugo smirked at her making Kagome applaud him for proving her wrong.

Kagome focus back her attention to the unconscious boy kneeling down and putting his hand on her lap. "Hey wake up."Kagome whispered gently to the poor boy patting him gently on his cheek causing him to groan in pain. Kagome let out a sigh of relief to see that he was still alive and started searching his body for wounds.

Kagome let out a gasp as she saw that his leg was broken and to prove how right she was the boy tried to stand up, but quickly fell down as he hold his broken leg in pain.

"His leg is broken. We should take him to the hospital" Bakugo said in a surprisingly calm tone that made Kagome look up and see if it was actually him.

"Nah no need. I got this." Kagome responded back and look at the male who was wincing in pain.

"Now you are going to feel weird tingle in your leg, but I want you to stay calm and trust me okay?" Kagome said in a calm tone making the boy look up at her and nodded saying that he understood.

Kagome gently push her hands on his broken leg causing him to flinch, but Kagome shush him telling him to relax, which he did. Kagome summon her healing powers making her hands glow pink as she started working on healing his broken leg.

Kagome scanned his leg to find the broken bone and once she found it, she pour her healing powers into the broken bone slowing mending it back together. Luckily her healing powers did not cause any discomfort or pain. If it did then this guy would be in a world of pain right now, but instead her healing powers cause the person to relax and feel at peace as it restore their stamina.

Once she felt the broken pop back into its right place and mended back together, she wipe her sweaty forehead with her arm and smiled at the boy. "There good as new. Now you are able to walk now."

The male look at her in disbelief, but decided to take her word for it as he slowly stood up making Kagome immediately help him by pulling his arm up. The male stomped the leg that was once broken into the ground and when he saw that he wasn't screaming out in pain, he pace back and forth.

The male stopped and look at her with a huge grin on his face. Without warning, male pulled Kagome into a tight embrace taking the miko by surprise and then lifted her up in the air while expressing his gratitude. Kagome laugh as he spun her around in the air.

Bakugo scoffed at the two and was about to leave, until he heard footsteps rapidly approaching them. He turned around and saw voice hero "Present Mic" along with old lady that had an empty syringe on top of her hair.

They both stopped running when they were standing before the three students.

"Hey are you alright? As soon as I saw explosions I immediately went and gathered the pro heroes from this school to gathered every student that they can find and get them out of the area. Luckily for you young lady, no one got hurt or else you will be a lot of trouble right now" Present Mic scolded shaking a very disappointed finger at Kagome who jump out of the male student's arms and look down in shame.

"Anyways it's not safe in here. Come with us and we will lead you to the exit of the school premises. There you will go home and wait in a couple of weeks for your letter to arrive if you pass or failed the exam." Present Mic exclaimed as he lead the three students to the exit of the school along with the elderly woman which they learn her name is Recovery girl, who was a clinic of this school.

As soon as Present Mic and Recovery girl check on them for injuries and seeing that they had none, they let them go back into their homes. Bakugo immediately left to go home, which Kagome could not blame him for not sticking around since it was her fault that she gotten him in this situation in the first place. She wouldn't be surprise if he never wanted to see her again.

The male student and Kagome talk for a little bit before he bow her in thanks for saving his life and left to go home.

...

Kagome opened the door to her house as she saw Siedo and Reizo waited patiently for her in the kitchen table. Kagome closed the door behind her causing the two to snapped their head at her direction and stood up from their chairs.

"How did it go?" Siedo questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it" Kagome murmured as she walk pass them and went upstairs to her room.

Siedo and Reizo both look at each other with a sad expression on their faces.

Kagome opened the door to her room and closed the door behind her. She was so upset that she forgot to leave her shoes at the entrance of the door. She kick her out her running shoes and threw her bow and arrows at the other side of the room. She quickly jumped on top of her bed. She grabbed the nearest pillow she can find and hugged it tightly. She started to cry on the pillow.

She failed. She knew that there was no way they were going to accept her now after what just happen. She blew her one and only chance of ever going back to the Feudal Era. It was all her fault.

Kagome kept sobbing in the pillow before she tired herself out and fell asleep dreaming about a certain half-demon.

...

**Author's Notes: This is why I ship Kagome and Bakugo so much! Heck even more than I ship Kagome and Inuyasha. Interactions with each other are so funny that even me chuckle. But yeah unfortunately the entrance exam ended up in total flames (pun intended) and Kagome at this point feels like she pretty much failed the exam or she did?? Hmmm...lol find out the next chapter.**

**So the question of the day..since I ask you guys in the previous chapter which character you hate or dislike in Inuyasha. I'm going to ask you guys what is your least favorite or hated character in My Hero Academia and why?**


End file.
